


Three Roses

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Childhood Friends, Florist Goo Junhoe, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut in the bonus chapter!, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hugs, Language of Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Regret, Short Story, Tattoo Artist Kim Hanbin, Tattoos, florist, junbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: 'Did Junhoe leave this rose?'Hanbin asks himself after his childhood friend left his apartment.Half of him wonders why he does things that breach the idea of being 'friends'.However, the other half of him already knows why.(The smut is in the last bonus chapter so you can still enjoy the main story without smut mkayyy)





	1. Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> So!  
> Here's the JunBin fic that some have requested here and on Twitter. This will have chapters, but it'll probably go up to only 3 chapters, more or less.  
> This is probably not what my readers were hoping for though Dx
> 
> Well, I hope this is still okay~  
> Have fun reading! I've actually started writing a lot more descriptively than before hahah

Here are their visuals for this story:

Hanbin  


  
Junhoe  


 

 

 

 

\------

 

 

 

An exhausted groan can be heard from the other side of the shop. Hanbin wants to look over to the source of it, but the big box that is in his arms blocked his view almost completely, leaving some space where he can see his footing. He lumbers over to the corner where there already were a few stacks of boxes and slowly lowers the one in his hold, bending his knees to not strain his back. When the box was safely placed on the ground, Hanbin plops down right next to it and sighs, eyes finally searching his friend.

“Why did I agree to all of this again? Man, I could’ve used the time to sleep. It’s too early to be up and about, working and stuff,” Bobby says as he shifts his position so that he is sitting crossed-legged. He ruffles his bi-colored hair that was slightly damp with sweat as his body rises and falls with every breath he takes. Hanbin rolls his eyes.

“Whatever it is, you signed up for this by full will, so stop being a whiny brat about it,” Hanbin says before he stands up and stretches a bit, loosening up his slightly sore muscles. He opens the box that he just brought in and peers in to see its contents, smiling when the steel material of his tattoo gun parts catch the glimpse of sunlight, creating a satisfying shine on the surface. 

“Okay, let’s get these sorted out,” Hanbin says and reaches in, but his hand stills when Bobby lets out a loud cry. “ _No!_ ” The older drawls out as he scrambles to his feet then stumbles to the front door. “Don’t be insane! I’m tired. I’m thirsty. I’m going to get us drinks. You go rest, you workaholic,” Bobby sputters out as he yanks the door open. Because he knows that his ‘workaholic’ friend will never take his suggestion to rest, he looks over his shoulder. “Actually, go get us some deco. Flower shop’s right across the road. Have fun browsing,” he says before disappearing out the door.

Hanbin watches Bobby’s leave with a face etched in irritation. _‘Are you kidding me? It’s barely been…’_ Hanbin glances down at his watch and his eyes widen. _‘Three hours. Ah, okay then.’_

Hanbin has a wry smile on his face as he takes in the condition of his shop, most of the furniture already set in place but it was still quite empty, needing some touch of life. Hanbin wipes some sweat off his chin with the sleeve of his white tee then exits the shop. Across the road, Hanbin sees the florist shop that Bobby was referring to, and a soft smile stretches across his face.

He loves flowers.

The small bell overhead rings as Hanbin walks into the florist’s, signalling the staff that there’s a possible customer on the way to get some goods. However, there wasn’t many staff around; only an elderly woman at the cashier and a young lady, who looks like the old woman’s daughter, tending to customers. The lady turns to Hanbin with a welcoming smile and a nod. “I’ll be with you very soon,” she says, but Hanbin lifts a hand, waving in dismissal.

“It’s alright. I’ve just come over to look around. I wasn’t planning to get anything just yet,” he says and nods back to the lady, who nods her head at him again. “Do call me over if you find anything of your interest,” is all the lady says back before she returns to her waiting customer, leaving Hanbin to wander the rows of various flora in the shop. Hanbin breathes in slowly, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers that put his mind to ease. It’s a beautiful smell, he thinks, as he lets his eyes flutter close to enjoy some of earth’s natural perfumes.

“I can’t believe you chose to do this to me _now_ of all days in this freakin’ year!” A loud complain interrupts Hanbin’s peace of mind, and his eyebrows furrow as he opens his eyes. “Ah! Why did you- _Why?_ God dang these stupid flowers I swear-” The complains keep coming but Hanbin doesn’t see where they came from. The only visible people were all occupied with everything else other than antagonizing plants. Suddenly, Hanbin hears a thud, followed by a faint cry of pain from the shelves right behind him. He turns on his heels and maneuvers around the shelves, only to find a young man crouched down on the floor, hands pressed firmly against the crown of his head.

Hanbin smirks. “Someone’s having a bad day,” he remarks as he walks over to the man, stopping only a few inches away from him, smirk growing wider. The man hears him and grunts, head snapping up as eyes immediately glare at Hanbin. “Can you not-” He starts, but the words cut off as the man stares at Hanbin with his mouth slightly agape, eyes wide in surprise. Hanbin’s reaction wasn’t much better.

“Kim… Kim Hanbin? Bin-hyung..?” Hanbin feels his heart beat fast all of the sudden when the other says his name, the name sounding so familiar on the tongue whose voice he didn’t quite recognize. It’s deep and husky, sending shivers up his spine. The man decides to stand up to his full height, revealing the unexpected height difference between them when Hanbin has to tilt his head upwards to meet his eyes.

Soft black hair fell to the man’s arched eyebrows, framing a pair of dark eyes that watch Hanbin patiently, no thin-framed glasses that he once used to look through. The man’s lips that are slightly parted show off a glimpse of perfectly aligned teeth, no metallic braces holding them in place anymore.

For those few seconds, Hanbin doesn’t recognize the person standing in front of him, the person who was once his closest buddy; his beloved dongsaeng since middle school.

“J-Junhoe? What… happened to you?” Is the first thing that Hanbin manages to ask as he eyes the man up and down, taking in his large yet well-maintained physique. He was only wearing a normal florist uniform--a baby blue cotton button-up, black jeans and a blue-black apron tied neatly around the waist--but that didn’t stop the warmth from crawling up to Hanbin’s cheeks. The folded sleeves expose finely toned arms, a contrast from the gangly limbs the younger used to have.

Junhoe crosses those arms over his chest and raises a brow at the question before giving himself a once over. “Uh… Puberty?”

“Ah,” Hanbin says intelligently and mentally kicks himself for making Junhoe answer such a question, but he doesn’t quite look away just yet. His eyes trail the sharp jawline that replaced chubby cheeks, then down to the perfectly shaped chin and plump lips. When his eyes reach the now more prominent adam’s apple, making him swallow dry, Junhoe speaks. “Yeah can you stop gawking already? I can’t believe this is the first thing you choose to do when we’ve finally seen each other again,” Junhoe complains and his lips form small frown. Hanbin can’t help but laugh awkwardly, mostly at himself.

“Well fu- uh- you’ve changed. Like, a lot,” Hanbin stutters as he mirror’s Junhoe’s action unconsciously, arms crossed over and mouth in a frown. “And you haven’t changed one bit, hyung,” Junhoe says and rolls his eyes. He pulls the dirty glove off of his right hand and holds up a fist, smirking. “Still, it’s nice to see you again after so long.” Hanbin stupidly blinks at Junhoe’s hand before his brain was kind enough to catch up with the moment, bringing his own fist up and bumping with Junhoe’s. Hanbin thinks his brain farted again, because the next thing he does is hold his arms out, probably for a hug, Hanbin can’t really brain at the moment.

“Are you serious?” Junhoe asks, casting Hanbin an incredulous look. “Aha-” Hanbin gives him a stupid smile and slowly retracts his hand. “-right, no hugs,” but Junhoe shakes his head and moves to wrap his arms around Hanbin’s shoulders, Hanbin automatically slipping his own arms around Junhoe’s waist. When he burrows his head into the younger’s shoulder, he picks up a subtle sweet scent. It could be the flowers, but Hanbin doesn’t get enough time to figure it out when the hug turned out to be not-so-bro-hug-like, and Junhoe pushes him away.

“Gross, you’re drenched in sweat!” Junhoe complains and scrunches his nose--which Hanbin secretly finds it to be adorable, but he really shouldn’t be thinking that way--then he wipes his hands onto his apron, wanting to get the wet feeling off of his arms. “Great, you got it all over me.” Hanbin can’t help but laugh. “Maybe you haven’t really changed that much,” Hanbin says in a tone a little too gentle for the given situation. Fond eyes meet questioning ones, and Hanbin could've sworn he saw a blush spread across the younger’s face before he turned away.

“What were you doing, by the way? You look pooped. Your brain isn’t working that well too,” Junhoe mumbles as he reaches over for his floristry scissors then completely turns his back on Hanbin, hiding his face as he continues his work on some flower stems. “Oh, I was moving things into my shop,” Hanbin says, and he doesn’t miss how Junhoe manages the flowers efficiently, almost like a professional. Maybe his dongsaeng really was a professional. After living years with florists as parents, he might just have caught up as well.

“Your shop? Wait, the new one across the road? The tattoo parlor?” Junhoe asks as he glances at Hanbin over his shoulder, a brow raised. Hanbin grins proudly and nods. “I’m finally gonna make it happen, June-yah.”

He remembers seven years ago when he told twelve-year-old-Junhoe of his dreams, to be able to draw pictures that symbolize items of importance onto skin, pictures that tell stories and pictures holding meanings that are meant to live forever; permanent. After parting with his dongsaeng, the one who supported his dreams since the very beginning, being able to tell that his dreams are coming true makes everything feel more meaningful.

“Is this where I say ‘I’m proud of you’, hyung?” Junhoe asks, pretending to sound unimpressed but Hanbin can hear the smile in his voice. The grin on Hanbin’s face widens, pushing his eyes up into crescents. “So, did you come for flowers?” Junhoe asks when Hanbin only laughed at his words. He finishes with the trimming of the marigold stems and starts putting them together with a few types of burgundy colored flowers and foliage. “I can whip up a quick bouquet for you. Maybe a “Congratz” arrangement or a “Good luck” one. Oh, a “Long Time No See” bouquet works too. Maybe a “Fuck you” bouquet too.”

 _‘Actually, a “Fuck Me” bouquet doesn’t sound too bad,’_ Hanbin’s mind whispers sinfully to him, but he doesn’t let the words slip out. It’s enough that Junhoe had to hug his sweaty existence. He blinks rapidly to get the weird thoughts out of his head then clears his throat. “Nah I’m just here to visit. Not gonna get anything yet. I don’t have the money with me right now anyway,” Hanbin says as he watches Junhoe wrap the little bouquet in his hands with a fabric ribbon, tying off a little bow to finish.

“Pft, okay then-” “No you are _not_ going to just ‘okay’ your friend, Junhoe,” a firm feminine voice says from behind Hanbin, and Hanbin turns around to find Junhoe’s mother smiling up at him. Hanbin immediately greets the woman with familiarity, answering her questions like the infamous “How have you been?” and “How is your family doing?”, all while Junhoe looks over the final details on his work, eavesdropping here and there.

“Junhoe!” The woman calls out and Junhoe turns and tilts his head. “Yeah?”

“Why don’t you put that down for a bit and go pay a visit to Hanbin’s shop over there? Give him a hand with things. Oh, bring some flowers too,” she says and Junhoe’s eyebrows furrow at this, but he nods nonetheless. Junhoe’s mother places a gentle hand on Hanbin’s shoulder and wishes him a simple good luck before walking back to her place behind the counter.

With his mother gone, Junhoe sighs faintly as he lays his completed bouquet down on his work table. “You don’t really have to, Junhoe,” Hanbin says but Junhoe ignores him and disappears around the corner, returning a few seconds later with a single large sunflower in hand. “I prefer you in red but yellow fits the occasion,” Junhoe casually comments as he shoves the flower into Hanbin’s hand then disappears around the other end of the shelves. “What?” Hanbin asks deaf ears as he tails after Junhoe, going to Junhoe’s sister who is standing idly nearby and Junhoe hands her his apron.

“I’ll be back,” Junhoe says before nodding his head towards the door, ready to go.

“Red?” Hanbin asks when they finally step out of the building, now free of fragrant air. Junhoe doesn’t look at him when he shrugs it off, eyes focused on his destination across the road. That’s how Hanbin later finds himself standing awkwardly under Bobby’s scrutiny, sunflower clutched in his grip, and Junhoe has a displeased look on his face. Bobby takes a long sip from his drink then gives Hanbin a teasing look.

“Wow, Bin. I told you to get flowers, not a cute boyfriend. No wonder you took so long,” Bobby says and wiggles his brows at Hanbin, which earned him a hard glare. “I can’t believe you replaced me with _him_ of all people in this town,” Junhoe suddenly speaks up, a wry smile on his lips. "What? But I didn't replace you," Hanbin replies, a little confused. Bobby chuckles as he walks over to pass Hanbin his already diluted drink. “Don’t be so mean, Junhoe-yah. I thought I was your favorite hyung?” Bobby gives the younger a playful pout, and Junhoe rolls his eyes. Hanbin’s eyes flicker between the two. “You two know each other?” Hanbin asks, and the two answer almost in unison. “College.”

“And please, I’m sure one would think twice before favoriting a loud flirt,” Junhoe shoots back. Bobby responds to that with his well-known bunny smile and wink, which makes Junhoe want to gag. “Uh,” Hanbin butts in, suddenly feeling a little left out, but then he doesn’t quite know what to say. He wasn’t expecting that his two friends from different time frames would know each other. With how casually they talk to each other, Hanbin feels like he’s the odd one out.

Then a warm hand is placed on Hanbin’s shoulder and he is pulled into a loose back hug, his dongsaeng pressing his face right next to his. “Hanbin-hyung has been and forever will be my favorite, as sad as that sounds, so you can quit daydreaming.” Hanbin feels his skin burning where his body is pressed against Junhoe’s, and the husky voice right beside his ear makes him go rigid, drink in hand almost spilling. “Shit, Junhoe!” He exclaims as he pushed out of Junhoe’s hold by reflex, and Bobby laughs. “Nice~ Looks like the feelings aren’t mutual.”

Hanbin hopes his face isn’t red when he looks at Junhoe, but by the betrayed expression that Junhoe had, the younger probably didn’t even notice. “ _Fine_ ,” Junhoe says, dragging the ‘f’ sound in the beginning. “I’m going. There’s obviously no need to have me around here. Oh, and I’ll take that,” Junhoe says and snatches the flower from Hanbin’s hand before he strides off to the front door. “Junhoe, wait!” Hanbin calls out after him when he realizes Junhoe isn’t joking, but Junhoe only taps on his watch to signal he doesn’t really have the time and does a little salute before walking out. If Hanbin saw it right, Junhoe looked utterly embarrassed before the door closed on him.

Hanbin is left staring at the closed door, his drink somehow forgotten even if it was right in his hand, and Bobby slowly starts clapping from behind him. “Congratulations, Kim Hanbin. In a second, you’ve lost both flower and cute boyfriend. How are you feeling right now?” Bobby asks in a news reporter-like tone, but his expression was an unimpressed one. Hanbin huffs and glares holes into Bobby’s face, the empty hand that held the flower before balled up into a fist. While he wanted to hurl a punch, bark a reply or flip a finger, the response he actually gives is a lot less angry.

“I feel like shit.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next time Hanbin sees his dongsaeng is when the tall man visits his shop before the grand opening. Hanbin’s eyes sweep across the floor, scanning through the small crowd that consisted of his and Bobby’s friends, supportive college students and potential clients. When his eyes land on a bouquet of bright sunflowers, they immediately trail up to meet a pair of familiar droopy eyes. The sudden increase in heart rate makes him spring up to his feet and he starts walking, leaving the group he was with without a word. There were questioning looks, but Hanbin ignores them.

Junhoe looked uncomfortable standing in the crowd as Hanbin walked up to him with a small smile on his face. Before he could speak, however, Junhoe shoves the sunflowers into Hanbin’s hands. “My mom wanted me to give this to you. Congratulations,” Junhoe says hastily before turning for the door. “J-June-yah,” Hanbin calls out as he runs to catch up, reaching out to grab Junhoe’s hand so he would stop. Junhoe’s hand freezes at the contact but he speeds up, unintentionally dragging Hanbin out of the shop.

“Can you not do this?” Junhoe says as he tugs his hand out of Hanbin’s grip. “I’m not a middle schooler anymore. You don’t have to hold on to my hand like that,” Junhoe says with a scowl on his face and Hanbin raises his hands up in surrender. “Okay, sorry. Just, don’t leave yet…” Hanbin’s voice softens towards the end, and it somehow affects Junhoe because the next second he is glued into place, lips pressed into a thin line.

“What is it?” Junhoe asks, sounding a little annoyed as turns to face Hanbin. Hanbin on the other hand loses his words again. He doesn’t know why it always happens around his dongsaeng, and it didn’t even happen several years back when him and Junhoe were still neighbours. Now that Junhoe is no longer the little imprinted duckling that Hanbin used to know, Hanbin just finds himself speechless every time his eyes meet the other’s--breathless, even.

Hanbin realizes that he’s been staring a minute too long and that Junhoe is still waiting for him, so he just does whatever the motor in his body makes him do. Unfortunately for both of them, it’s a hug that he goes for. Junhoe stills almost immediately, hand hovering awkwardly at his sides. Hanbin can’t help but feel so stupid as he clings onto his dongsaeng, but when his nose finds its way to the crook of the younger’s neck, he is instantly hit with the sweet scent of flowers.

He gets lost in the scent for a while, something about the subtle musk that’s present making Hanbin feel weightless. A few beats pass before he feels a hesitant hand glide down his back, resting at the small of his back before warm lips brush against his ear. “Hyung, not here… We’re in public,” a deep voice whispers softly, but Hanbin can’t help but tighten the embrace. Hanbin hears the younger sigh faintly as he curls his fingers into the fabric of Hanbin’s shirt.

“I missed you too… if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

Hanbin’s chest starts hurting with how loud his heart pounded against his ribcage. He gives the younger a gentle squeeze before pulling away, just enough so he can see his face, but Junhoe’s eyes never meet his. Hanbin takes in how uncertain Junhoe looks, and how his pale skin flushes with the faintest of red. Hanbin doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but he’s feeling it strongly--and deeply.

“I-I have to go... Yejin’s out and I don’t want to leave my mom alone at the shop for too long,” Junhoe says as he carefully pushes Hanbin away, and Hanbin complies, releasing the hold and letting his arms sway loosely by his side. “Look at you, being all responsible and stuff,” Hanbin teases, and it thankfully lightens up the mood even if a little. Junhoe rolls his eyes. “Mmhm. You’re just so proud of me, aren’t you?” Junhoe says and shakes his head. Just then, Bobby stumbles out, eyes widening when he spots Hanbin.

“Dude, what the heck man? I was looking everywhere for you. There’s like, a whole crowd of unentertained people inside. This is your shop, not mine. Get your ass in here!” Hanbin gives Bobby an apologetic smile then turns back to Junhoe, who has entirely returned with his unimpressed look. “Looks like I’ve gotta go too. Thanks for the flowers. Wanna eat out some time?” Hanbin asks, happy when Junhoe nods in agreement.

“Sure, hyung. See ya,” Junhoe says, and Hanbin reaches out to Junhoe’s face. Junhoe’s eyes widen slightly in panic, aware that there certainly isn’t just the two of them anymore, but Hanbin just gives Junhoe’s cheek a single pat. Junhoe relaxes and smirks, because he knows how this goes. He pats Hanbin’s cheek back, and they exchange a few more pats before Junhoe finally turns away to leave.

Bobby just thinks they’re weird.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Two weeks pass and the two never got to go out and eat. Hanbin’s tattoo parlor started to get busy, so Hanbin was working on full hours, and when it wasn’t working hours, Hanbin was busy designing his client’s tattoos, checking up on machine maintenance or doing the clean up. There’s a lot to do and as a newbie somewhat, he hasn’t gotten the efficient way to do things just yet. Bobby had definitely been a lot of help, but Hanbin thinks that maybe he has to get another worker in sometime soon.

Besides being busy, the only other reason why Hanbin’s never gotten to meet up with Junhoe is because he doesn’t have Junhoe’s number to contact him. He knows that the younger changed his phone number a while back--around a year after moving away--and that’s why Hanbin wasn’t able to keep in contact with him. It took awhile for Hanbin to realize that the number he was blasting messages to wasn’t in use anymore, and when he did, his heart sunk. Junhoe hasn’t been visiting the shop ever since the opening, probably busy as well, so Hanbin hasn’t had the chance to ask for his new number.

It’s a Friday night when Hanbin is in his apartment, sitting slouched over his desk while cleaning up the sketch of a cosmic-floral themed tattoo design. The specific one that he was working on took hours to do, mainly because it kept on coming out wrong and Hanbin never settles for something he that doesn’t satisfy him. This time, though, Hanbin has a smile of approval on his face, and Bobby notices this.

“Finally!” Bobby punches the air with both fists, and Hanbin lets his body fall back against his chair’s backrest. “You know I’ve always adored your perfectionist trait, but sometimes it just becomes ridiculous, Bin. Like, the last two were great already! I mean, there’s no doubt that this one’s the best but seriously man, loosen up a bit or something,” Bobby says as he props his head on one hand on the couch armrest. Hanbin shakes his head. “If I stopped, I wouldn’t have been able to achieve this.”

Bobby sighs and gives in, not bothering to debate with Hanbin. It’s happened too many times for Bobby to know that he’ll never win, what with how stubborn Hanbin is. “Okay, at least you’re done now,” Bobby says and stands up, cracking some joints as he stretches. “You’ve got a delivery coming your way. Don’t ignore the bell when it rings,” he says simply before switching off the television to finally head to bed. It wasn’t that late, only around 11pm, but Bobby is already too lovesick to stay any more time away from his beloved bed.

“Delivery? But the new motor won’t be arriving until the day after tomorrow,” Hanbin says as he remembers the date of his package’s arrival. He doesn’t remember ordering anything else that needs mailing. Bobby lazily waves him off before he shuts the door to his room, leaving tired Hanbin perplexed. He shakes his head and decides to just wait, and while doing so, he lines his artwork so it’s easier to scan for e-mailing.

Just as Hanbin was about to do the finer details, the doorbell rings, and Hanbin reluctantly drops his pen to get the door. He snatches up his jacket along the way, pulling it over his tank top to cover himself. A thought crosses Hanbin’s mind, wondering why someone would deliver something so late at night, but he opens the door anyway and is greeted with a more than pleasant surprise. “Hi,” Junhoe says shyly--a little too adorably for Hanbin--and his face was partially hidden behind a bouquet of white and red calla lilies. The scene itself makes Hanbin’s heart melt and a huge grin makes its way to his face.

“Hey, June-yah. Come in,” Hanbin ushers as he opens the door wider, letting the hesitant man step in. “Flowers?” He asks with a quirk of his brow as he takes the bundle. Junhoe smirks as Hanbin looks over the arrangement excitedly, because he knows well enough that his hyung enjoys flowers as much as he does--not that Junhoe will ever admit that he likes flowers. “Yeah, Bobby told me that the flowers I gave before already wilted,” Junhoe says as he tails Hanbin to the living room, hands absentmindedly gripping onto the straps of his drawstring bag.

Hanbin motions to the sofa bed that he uses as the living room couch for Junhoe to sit while he places the bouquet on his desk. “Hm? You meet Bobby often?” Hanbin asks as he turns around, leaning back against his desk for a bit as his fingers fiddle with the velvety petals. While Hanbin doesn’t stick around Bobby 24/7, he didn’t think that Bobby would go off time to time to see Junhoe, or the other way around. “No, not really. We just text a lot,” Junhoe replies, but then his eyes widen. “Hold on, you don’t have my new number, do you?” He asks.

Hanbin has a wry smile on his face as he shakes his head, and Junhoe immediately digs for his phone. Holding it up, Hanbin walks over and plops down next to Junhoe, scooting a little closer until their thighs touched. “There you go. Make sure to text me often,” Hanbin notes a tad bit jokingly and leans back into the couch. Junhoe snorts at that. “Right,” Junhoe says as looks at Hanbin, but then his eyes pin onto something. “Oh, that’s new,” The younger says, but Hanbin doesn’t get to ask about it when Junhoe is already reaching out towards his shoulder--the jacket slipped off a little so his shoulder was slightly exposed--and Hanbin feels a tingling sensation from the warm hand on his skin.

Hanbin finds himself holding his breath as Junhoe’s hand tugs gently onto Hanbin's shoulder strap to reveal a tattoo printed right underneath. “Nihilism…” Junhoe mutters as he traces some of the letters, and Hanbin bites his lip. “Why?” Hanbin panics a little when Junhoe looks up at him. “N-Nothing, nothing. I mean, I have my reasons,” Hanbin blabbers, and he doesn’t miss how Junhoe’s face fell. “I’ve got two more,” Hanbin quickly says, then he rotates himself so Junhoe can see the colorful tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Junhoe lets out a low whistle and an impressed nod. “The other one?”

“Ah-” Hanbin’s face flushes red and he slowly turns back to Junhoe. “The third one is… here,” Hanbin says as he places his hand on his clothed hip, slowly moving it down his pelvic bone. Junhoe’s face burns red as well. “Oh. You… don’t have to show me then,” Junhoe mumbles and the last bit comes almost inaudible, “-yet.”

“What?” Hanbin squeaks, not quite hearing it, and Junhoe does the same thing. “What?” A second passes and Junhoe shakes his head, laughing a little awkwardly. “Whatever. It’s late, hyung. I should go,” he says as he stands up. He walks to Hanbin’s desk then shrugs his bag off for a moment to get something before the bag is pulled back on. Hanbin can’t quite see what Junhoe did from his point of view, so he stands up, but Junhoe immediately blocks it when he turns around.

“Enjoy the flowers. I’ll see you when I see you.” Something about the sentence unsettled Hanbin. The fact that the younger didn’t use the words “later” or “soon” makes it sound like they’re not going to see each other for another lengthy period of time. “June-yah, wait.” Hanbin doesn’t want that.

In one second Junhoe is turning around, and in the next, Hanbin’s got his arms around Junhoe’s waist and his head tucked under Junhoe’s chin. The younger is shocked at first, but then his own arms wrap Hanbin’s smaller frame, finally reciprocating the hug properly unlike before. “Did you like, turn into a hug bug after I left?” Junhoe asks, and Hanbin shrugs. “I have no idea,” He mumbles against the skin of Junhoe’s neck. Without thinking much, he presses his lips against the skin, not exactly kissing, but he can hear the younger breathe out a shaky sigh.

“I-I should go,” Junhoe breaks the hug and avoids Hanbin’s eyes completely, walking to the front door then opening it. “Night, Bin-hyung” Junhoe says before he leaves.

Hanbin stands right where he was, motionless. Half of him wonders why he did what he did, but the other half already knew why. It knew why Hanbin’s heart rate picks up when the younger was around. It knew why Hanbin loses his words when the younger looks at him. It knew why Hanbin couldn’t help but reach out and touch the younger, to hold him close and breathe in his scent. But Hanbin thinks he’s creepy, and that he really shouldn’t think that way towards his dongsaeng. It wasn’t really because Hanbin couldn’t accept the idea. He was actually afraid.

Hanbin hears a soft click of a door lock coming from the direction of Bobby’s room. His brows furrow. Bobby should’ve been asleep by now. _‘Maybe I’m just hearing things…’_ Hanbin shrugs off his jacket and tosses it over the sofa bed before making his way to his desk where his sketches and flowers are. He sits down in his chair, ready to finish up his line work but a lone flower resting right beside Junhoe’s bouquet catches his attention. He doesn’t remember seeing it there before.

He picks the flower up carefully, gentle as if the flower was made of glass.

_‘Did Junhoe leave this rose?’_


	2. Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... WARNING
> 
> Get your guts ready ok

Hanbin’s eyes follow the quick movement of needles driving into skin, injecting pigment in it’s common dark hue. He still feels the man tense from enduring the pain, but he doesn’t stop. He can’t stop. The rhythm of the armature bar syncs with his adrenaline, fifty to thousands of hits per minute, driving ink through the epidermis. Hanbin’s focus doesn’t waver even if he’s left with the smallest details, because those matter the most; the ones that make it complete.

Hanbin’s customer leaves happy. Satisfied. However Hanbin doesn’t use that as his benchmark. He never does. He only settles for what satisfies _him_. A small mistake, one that others won’t even notice if not mentioned, will stress Hanbin out. It stresses him because he knows what’s done is done, what’s left is forever. Tattoos accompany a person to the end of their lives. Leaving a mistake would mean that the person would have to live carrying Hanbin’s flaw everywhere along with them. That makes Hanbin sick. Doing cover-ups make him sick.

“Delivery,” a person says lazily, but Hanbin doesn’t react. He’s busy thinking. His mind doesn’t stop repeating the little slip of his finger that caused a tiger’s whisker to frazzle. It ended up making the tiger look a lot more realistic, which is a bonus point if Bobby or any other person was the tattooist, but it didn’t follow what Hanbin planned, and his plan was picture perfect.

“Delivery,” The person from earlier repeats but still receives the same response; nothing. “Hanbin-hyung? Hanbin!”

“Yah, you dumbass. Junhoe’s calling for you!” Hanbin hears before he gets a hard, loud slap on the back, jerking him forward and off his chair. Hanbin is quick to brace for his fall, and when he finally hits the floor, he lifts his head to see his dongsaeng looking slightly disappointed, a bright bouquet held dangling by his side as if portraying the feeling accurately.

“Shit. June-yah, I’m so sorry,” Hanbin says as he scrambles to his feet. He takes a glance behind him at Bobby giving a disapproving look and a shake of the head before the older walks away. When he looks back at Junhoe, the younger’s face is already back to a neutral look, and Hanbin doesn’t quite like it because he knows that Junhoe chose to hide his feelings, _again._

“You’re allowed to be angry with me,” Hanbin mumbles, standing right in front of Junhoe who looks away from him. “Then I’ll tell you to stop drowning in the past,” Junhoe seethes, jaw clenching for a moment before he looks at Hanbin. “And just- fucking- just _look_ at me when I call you, okay? Do you not recognize my voice yet? Or is it just something you let the wind carry past you, so you play the deaf ear?” This isn’t the first time Junhoe has spat out poetic lines on a whim, so it really means that he’s letting out his heart’s content.

“No, it’s not like that,” Hanbin starts, but Junhoe doesn’t look like he’s listening. “...do I not matter?” Hanbin hears Junhoe mutter under his breath, sounding small and broken. Hanbin’s chest constricts and there’s a lump in his throat. This isn’t the first time he’s heard Junhoe speak like that, regretfully. Ever since the first time it’s happened, Hanbin had decided that Junhoe’s upset words are the most hated things in life, especially if he himself is the cause of them. “Junhoe, listen to me,” Hanbin says firmly, but the younger’s ignorance doesn’t seem to let up.

“Koo Junhoe, you’re one of the most important things in the world to me!” Hanbin shouts at the top of his lungs, out of anger probably, but the regret comes in an instant and he finds that his pounding heart isn’t the best thing to have in him right now.

Junhoe’s ears are red. Hanbin thanks the powers above because the shop hasn’t opened yet, and he’s alone with Junhoe.

Maybe.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I hate myself.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bobby replies nonchalantly as he flips through the channels on television. Hanbin groans from his position, upside-down on the couch with his legs resting against the wall, head hanging off the edge of the seat. Hanbin glares at Bobby but Bobby just casts him a bored look before he turns his focus to a rapping game show that just started.

Bobby is mostly done with Hanbin moping around about the slip of his tongue earlier in the week. Yes, in the _week._ Hanbin has been groaning and whining for the past few days over his own stupidity and unfortunately, Bobby is the one to hear every single thing Hanbin blabbered. One more annoying sound from Hanbin is all it takes before Bobby snaps. And finally, he does.

“Woooaaahkay, Bin. Yes, I get it. Your brain’s a bitch and you probably fucked up everything you’ve ever built with Junhoe… friendship-wise. Now can you just shut up?” Bobby lashes out, eyes narrowed at Hanbin who was deemed silent. “You know what? I think you should go and ask him out for a drink or two and make up along the way, if there’s even a problem in the first place. Junhoe loves drinking. He won’t turn down an offer unless he hates you. At least you’ll know where you stand by then.” Bobby breathes in deeply before he turns back to the TV screen.

“And you know Junhoe likes drinking… how?”

Bobby glares at Hanbin with fire. “Shut up. Don’t talk to me until you take Junhoe out.” Bobby’s words were final. He is already ignoring Hanbin’s whole existence.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“T-thanks for coming, June-yah,” Hanbin stutters, and while he feels like killing himself there and then as he sits on the cold, metallic chair, Junhoe doesn’t seem to take note of the stutter. Instead, the younger looks up at him with a half-smirk, nodding in all his Junhoe-like unaffectedness. “No problem, hyung. Refusing the offer for free food would’ve been stupid,” Junhoe says casually, and Hanbin’s overthinking mind is suddenly dumbfounded. It was only a few minutes later when he realizes that he’s the only one who’s worked up over things, because when he asks Junhoe, the younger just smiles.

“I was happy when you said that... Why?” Hanbin doesn’t really know what to answer with, because the blood that rushed to his face and made it glow red--a whole lot brighter than what the alcohol could ever do--and Hanbin is at a loss of words again. He just shrugs, and that was somehow enough to satisfy Junhoe.

The two get caught in a current of easy conversations and drinking. After two bottles of soju, Junhoe is surprisingly still alright, an even mood and rational thinking, but Hanbin’s already drunk and he’s talking gibberish. Drunk Hanbin is a strange mix of philosophical Hanbin and extremely clingy Hanbin, so Junhoe eventually ends up with Hanbin snuggled up into his side and mumbling about life. Junhoe doesn’t listen to some of it for a bit, because he’s busy being all smitten for those few seconds, but he eventually gets up from his seat and leaves the restaurant with Hanbin carried securely in a piggyback ride.

In front of Hanbin’s apartment door, Junhoe takes the keys that Hanbin helpfully lends him and opens the door, bending over a bit as he steps into the apartment so drunk Hanbin wouldn’t crash into the doorframe. There was no one in the living room, so Junhoe crosses it with quick steps, light and quiet. As Junhoe is making his way to Hanbin’s room, he feels something poke the side of his neck. Soon after, Junhoe is taken by surprise when a pair of wet lips start peppering kisses down his neck, and it sends a shiver down his spine. He lets out an involuntary gasp.

Junhoe almost stumbles as he throws Hanbin’s room door open and enters, quickly backing up to Hanbin’s bed and sitting at the edge before he lets Hanbin go. Hanbin doesn’t let go, though. The legs that were clamped by Junhoe’s sides came around his waist and Hanbin’s hands started feeling up Junhoe’s torso, lips never leaving Junhoe’s skin before he speaks. “Sleep with me, June-yah...” He suggests in a tone that clearly states the ‘sleep’ being a lot more than just resting in bed for the night.

While Junhoe finds the offer to be quite irresistible as his body gets warm, he resists anyway, hands grabbing Hanbin’s to stop him from... molesting. “No, hyung,” Junhoe says softly. Hanbin pulls his hands away before they go around junhoe’s waist, hugging him like a koala bear from behind. “Why not..?” Hanbin asks with his head still up in the clouds of drunkness. Junhoe purses his lips, unsure of what to tell Hanbin, but it the end he chooses to just tell the truth.

“I don’t like drunk sex. A-at least not for the first time… because it’s like a decision for a one-night stand. Mind afloat, not thinking straight, finding release through whatever or whoever you can find… I don’t want that,” Junhoe says as he slowly places his hands on top of Hanbin’s that were resting on his abdomen. Hanbin suddenly giggles and he buries his face into Junhoe’s back. “That’s no fun~” Hanbin coos, and Junhoe’s lips press down into a straight line.

“One-night stands are the _best._ You know why? Because you can have fun with just about anyone who wants sex just as bad, you enjoy a quick fuck and in the end everything’s a-ok and life’s back to normal. No attachment, no responsibilities, no feelings… no hassle! Just a nice hot session with a pretty one and you’re good to go,” Hanbin rambles, sounding more intoxicated than ever. Junhoe is tense as he hears everything. He knows that his hyung is beyond his right mind at that moment, but his mouth was itching to ask something.

“You’ve had one-night stands, hyung?” Junhoe asks, sounding bitter but Hanbin can’t even tell. “Yup, I’ve had plenty!” He says and giggles, not noticing how Junhoe’s hands have turned cold. “Why? Haven’t you? You’re still a juicy, ripe cherry waiting to pop? I can help with that,” Hanbin murmurs against Junhoe’s nape before he gently nips at it. Junhoe becomes completely rigid, and he pushes Hanbin off his back and stands up immediately.

Hanbin whines. “Come on, June-yah.” He reaches out to Junhoe but Junhoe glares at Hanbin’s hand with the most hatred the older has ever seen. Hanbin retracts his hand fast as if he just touched hot oil. “I’ll have you know that I am not a fuckboy, _Hanbin_ ,” Junhoe hisses the older’s name. “And no, I actually haven’t had a one-night stand. Why? Because I was fucking _in love_ with the person I fucked, and that person loved me too. Back then, at least. But we’ve had more and than one meaningless fuck, that’s for sure.”

Hanbin looks up at him with bleary eyes, tilting his head slightly. “Oh, you wanted to know who? Who I had my first time with? And even my first kiss with?” Junhoe asks through gritted teeth as he towers over Hanbin, making his hyung cower away a little in fear.

“Our very own _Kim Jiwon._ That’s who.” Hanbin’s head starts feeling heavy, a rapid headache weighing onto it like a brick. “Hell, those times were the _best_ times of my life.” Hanbin doesn’t understand, but he feels something hot and wet roll down his cheek. Junhoe stills when he sees the tear, feeling as if someone had splashed cold water over his boiling anger. “H-Hyung…”

“I feel a little tired… I’ll go to sleep now, June-yah.” Hanbin says his dongsaeng’s nickname so softly but it tears into Junhoe’s heart like an arrow. Hanbin crawls up to his pillow and drops himself on it, turning over to give Junhoe his back. The stickiness on his skin is usually something that he washes off before bed, but Hanbin is just too out of it to care about anything.

Junhoe hovers behind Hanbin with a great guilt seeping into his veins. Even though Junhoe felt hurt, he shouldn’t have used that as an excuse to hurt someone else; someone who he cares about at that. He wasn’t even drunk but he let himself say things that weren’t even necessary. He knew his hyung was too intoxicated to think right but he still shot back in anger. “I-I’m sorry, hyung…” Junhoe chokes out, but Hanbin doesn’t move. Junhoe carefully peers over only to find that his hyung was fast asleep, breath even.

Junhoe sighs deeply. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and the words vanish into thin air. He settles down near Hanbin’s head for a while, hesitant, and eventually he leans over, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Hanbin’s mouth.

After Junhoe leaves Hanbin’s side, the room door closes. Later, the front door clicks open and clicks again once it’s shut, meaning the younger has already left the apartment.

A few seconds after, another door clicks open and shut, then the front door once again.

The apartment becomes silent after that, save for faint, even breathing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“That’s supposed to be for Hanbin, isn’t it?”

Junhoe pulls away from having a rose pressed gently under his nose and onto his lips. He looks up at the voice and a wry smile tugs at his lips. “Supposed to be,” Junhoe says quietly in reply as he watches Bobby walk up to him, hands in his jacket pockets. Junhoe lets his arms rest against the railing of the apartment’s open balcony overlooking the busy city lights beyond the parking lot. Sometimes Junhoe wonders what would happen if he drops the rose in his hand, leaving it to fall seven storeys down. Maybe his feelings would go away too, but those were all just wishful thinking.

“I can pass it to him for you,” Bobby offers as he stands right beside Junhoe, not too close yet not too far, just a step into the younger’s personal space but it’s not a foreign thing for them. Bobby holds out his open palm and Junhoe eyes it discreetly. “Okay…” Junhoe breathes out in a small voice. It’s times like this when Junhoe truly shows how he’s the younger one, and to Bobby, the one that needs care and support. Junhoe brings the rose up to his lips and kisses it, his lips lingering as he takes in the scent one last time. Bobby only watches this with soft eyes, remembering a past that he never wants to forget.

“I’ll make sure he gets it first thing in the morning.” Bobby holds the flower securely and sends a smile at Junhoe. The younger tries to smile back, but it’s apparent that the action became difficult for him, so Bobby’s smile slowly faded.

“You didn’t have to tell him all that, you know. He won’t remember a thing when he wakes up,” Bobby says as he turns to look out to the city scenery. The air turns cold and out of the corner of his eye, Bobby sees the younger lean down to rest his forehead on his folded arms . “I know,” Junhoe mutters, heart aching worse than he thought it should. “Just… the things he said-”

“Are true,” Bobby supplies unhelpfully. Junhoe releases a heavy sigh before he looks up to the night sky, searching for something but he doesn’t quite know what exactly. “But Hanbin’s never been in love. He’s only ever experienced infatuation,” Bobby continues, then he turns to face Junhoe. “I can’t really speak for him but I think you’ve changed that, somewhat. He’s still dumb, of course, but I think even he knows that whatever he feels for you is more than just a one-night stand basis.”

Junhoe laughs briefly at that, wanting to believe but thinking it’s ridiculous at the same time. He shakes his head, but no words come out from his lips. “Junhoe-yah, you really need to be confident in yourself more. I’m telling you this because I know Hanbin’s far from that. You two are frustratingly similar when it comes to this, even though you always act like the proudest man on earth most of the time. Look, the point is, you love Hanbin, don’t you?”

Junhoe’s breathing stutters. He can’t bring himself to say anything. Admitting something he hasn’t even admitted to himself. Junhoe looks up at Bobby with furrowed eyebrows. “Why are you even doing this, huh? Why are you trying to help us?” Junhoe asks, sounding ungrateful, and Bobby’s eyes narrow, but only slightly. “Because I know you can make him happy.”

“But I couldn’t even make you happy!” Junhoe’s eyes are glassy as he swallows dry, and the expression claws at Bobby’s heart. He reaches out to Junhoe, but Junhoe moves away. Junhoe shakes his head as he backs away before turning to leave, but Bobby stops him when he calls his name.

“Junhoe-yah,” Bobby pauses and smiles at himself, already knowing that what he will say won’t make matters any better. He has to say it though, because it’s been a lump in his throat for far too long.

“I miss you.”

Bobby can see the younger’s head lower and shoulders droop, but what Junhoe says in return deflates him unexpectedly.

“You only miss my body,” and Junhoe is gone, leaving Bobby alone just like how Bobby left him a year ago. Bobby looks down to the rose in his hand, smile turning bitter.

“Yeah, I really miss us.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next morning, Hanbin wakes up to a massive headache and to make things worse, his curtains were open and the morning light rays blind him. He groans and tosses around in bed feeling utmost uncomfortable but then his leg kicks something once. He stops for a moment before kicking it lightly again, and Bobby clears his throat.

“Way to go thanking the person who brought you hangover soup,” Bobby says as he pushes Hanbin’s leg away from his thigh. He was sitting cross-legged on Hanbin’s bed. Hanbin’s face scrunches up as he tries to pry an eye open to look at his friend. “Sorry… and thanks,” he says in a hoarse voice. He blinks a bit so he can at least see with both of his eyes, and what he sees is Bobby looking back at him with his head propped on one hand, his other holding a rose. Hanbin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Where did you get that?” He asks as he shifts to place his hands under himself to slowly push himself up, sitting a little slanted next to Bobby because his head feels heavy on one side, throbbing throughout. “Junhoe gave it,” Bobby says as he pays attention to Hanbin’s reaction. “E-eh?” Hanbin manages before he leans forward to stuff his face into a palm, his fingers tugging the bit of hair they could reach. He carefully turns his head to the side and tries to smile a bit.

“He gave you... a rose? That’s... cute,” Hanbin slurs as he reaches to tug more of his hair in hopes to relieve the pain a little. He feels pain somewhere else too, but he doesn’t quite know how to relieve that one. “It’s yours,” Bobby says simply, and that made the second ache disappear as fast as it appeared. Bobby places the rose on Hanbin’s lap, and Hanbin stares at it for a little. “He gave this to me? Oh shit, I took him out for dinner yesterday, didn’t I?”

Bobby raises a brow. “I mean, I knew you were dead drunk but I can’t believe that you can barely remember just that,” he says as he reaches over to Hanbin’s side table where a bowl of hot hangover soup was set. He gives it to Hanbin, who accepts without hesitation and he doesn’t even care about brushing up first before anything. Since there was a chance that Hanbin could die in the bathroom from disorientation, he would much rather deal with his hangover first.

“Did it end okay?” Hanbin asks, and Bobby purses his lips before throwing his gaze to the side. “I dunno. I obviously wasn’t there.” Hanbin eats the contents of his soup before taking a long sip of the curing broth. “Were you at least there when I came back though?” He asks because there’s this small worry in him that doesn’t want to leave. Bobby clicks his tongue. “Junhoe is the one who brought you back,” Bobby replies, but before Hanbin can ask any further he stands up and adjusts the cap on his head. “Just get over your hangover and let Junhoe’s actions after this tell you how ‘well’ you did,” he says before exiting Hanbin’s room. Hanbin decides that it’s a good idea.

It takes Hanbin a while before he’s all recovered, and since it’s a Saturday, his shop is closed for the day. Hanbin gets around doing his usual routine of cleaning the apartment and doing some sketching for practice. Music plays throughout the time and Hanbin has a simple lunch a little later than he would usually take it--and it’s a healthy modification of ramyun, because that’s a simple thing to cook.

After lunch, Hanbin wants to relax and watch some TV, but then thoughts of Junhoe and ‘their yesterday’ keep bugging him so he switches the television off and decides that maybe he should pay Junhoe a visit. The idea makes him nervous because… what if he screwed things?

Hanbin jogs down the street to the florist’s shop, slowing down as he slowly approaches the beautiful pastel-colored building. He feels jittery as he walks up to the entrance, taking a deep breath before he pushes the door open and walks in. The little bell above the door rings and Junhoe’s sister looks up from the magazine she was reading. “Oh, hello Hanbin-ah. Are you looking for Junhoe?” She asks, and Hanbin nods.

“Yeah, how can you tell?” Yejin chuckles. “Well, Junhoe’s been a hot cake recently. Other than buddies from work, Bobby came over for him just now as well. Junhoe should still be with him at the moment, so he isn’t here right now.” Hanbin feels the smile on his face falter, but he forces his cheeks up anyway. “Oh really? Aw, then I guess I’ll come back later,” Hanbin says and bows, saying his goodbyes before stepping out of the shop. He sighs as he stands by the door for a bit, planning his next action. Suddenly, he hears faint sobs from the back alley. Curiosity takes over him and he heads over there to check things out.

“Shh sh sh…” Hanbin hears shushing, so he quickens his pace, fearing that maybe there are two people back there, and one could possibly be hurting the other in whatever way. When the two unknowns finally get into view, Hanbin halts, eyes seeing but not believing. The duo isn’t in any sort of abusive situation, but rather in an intimate one. Both of their hands are held up and intertwined, and that action alone makes the corners of Hanbin’s eyes sting, but then they are both leaning forward, one accepting a kiss on the forehead from the other.

Junhoe and Bobby, respectively. Junhoe sobbing, and Bobby kissing. Both of their eyes are shut gently, looking as if they are savoring the moment the best they can. Hanbin’s throat goes dry, his knees get week and his mind is numb. He only watches as Bobby cups his dongsaeng’s cheeks, and his dongsaeng places his own larger hands over Bobby’s. Bobby looked so… _in love._ Hanbin can’t see Junhoe’s face since he’s turned away from him, but by the rise of Junhoe’s cheeks, Hanbin knows that he’s smiling, and fuck does he feel like there’s a big gaping hole inside of him.

“Thank you… s-so much. I-I guess a promise is still a promise,” Junhoe says in his shaky voice from crying. Then, Junhoe pulls Bobby’s hands away--Hanbin’s small flame of hope still burned--only to lean down and place a chaste kiss on Bobby’s lips--and Hanbin’s flame extinguishes. In an instant, flashes of last night come to him.

_“I’ll have you know that I am not a fuckboy, **Hanbin**. And no, I actually haven’t had a one-night stand? Why? Because I was fucking **in love** with the person I fucked, and that person loved me too… Oh, you wanted to know who? Who I had my first time with? And even my first kiss with? Our very own **Kim Jiwon.** That’s who. Hell, those times were the **best** times of my life.”_

“Shit…” Hanbin mutters under his breath as his eyes start blurring up, and he’s forced to blink vigorously to continue his heart’s torture. His eyes follow as Bobby envelops his beloved dongsaeng in a hug so tight that it constricts Hanbin’s chest somehow. Hanbin doesn’t realize this immediately, but soon enough he sees Bobby’s eyes open widely.

Bobby is looking at him.

Hanbin shakes his head furiously and shoves a finger to his lips, tapping rapidly so that Bobby will just stay dead silent and ignore his existence. Hanbin dips into a deep bow, apologizing for walking into a personal moment of theirs, a tear that escaped from his eyes sliding down the bridge of his nose then dropping onto the dirty asphalt. When he straightens back up, Bobby is frozen with horror written on his face, the younger male in his arms already sensing something is wrong. Before Junhoe could do as much as turn, Hanbin is already running away from the scene.

He runs, and runs, not knowing where to, not knowing for how long.

But he runs anyway.

Heartbroken.

_’When did I lose you, June-yah? When did I lose the number one place in your heart?’_

For the first time in forever, Hanbin cries his heart out. He’s still running, breathless, loveless.

_’But I’m so fucking in love with you, June!’_ Hanbin’s heart screams.

The term ‘it’s too late’ exists after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, don't dare you all hate me for this. This wasn't my original plan.  
> A certain **comment** gave me this faaaabulous idea~  
>  Past JunBob for uuu <3


	3. Love Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I may have to edit some mistakes but later coz my eyes are -.-)
> 
> I hope this chapter will soothe all your hatred towards me T^T

_’One month…’_

A young man whispers to himself, tips of his fingers grazing against the rough texture of the sidewalk. Blank eyes stare into the distance, a cozy-looking pastel building on the other side of the street but he doesn’t see it. He doesn’t quite see anything.

_’Four weeks…’_

The amount of weekends that were spent running around inhumanly--hunger, sleep and exhaustion all pushed side. Feet that hurt, knees that ache and an empty chest always end up dragging themselves to the tattoo parlor, because that’s where his heart is.

Or rather where his heart was.

_’Love is cruel… too cruel. I didn’t want this… fuck. I just wanted you… I just fucking wanted you…’_

 

...  
_”He saw us, Junhoe… Hanbin- he was right there… Shit. Shit shit shit, I’m so sorry.”_  
...

 

_’All I wanted was closure, hyung… I wanted to get rid of the rotting guilt…. so I can turn to you fully… so I can give you all of me… so I can love you, and love you, and have no regrets because I love you… and only you, hyung… so, so much. It hurts, hyung...’_

His body lays limp against the front door of the shop; the door that hasn’t been opened for two weeks already. That means it’s been two weeks without a new bundle of flowers to light up the place, to showcase an artwork of hidden feelings. But maybe that’s a good thing. If it goes on, maybe the most vibrant of flowers will turn into the dullest of buds, or plain black and white. Something that portrays loss and pain. Or maybe they won’t arrive at all, because the person whom the flowers were always for isn’t there.

Not anymore.

_’Are you alright out there? Are you okay..? I’m looking for you… I’m always looking for you. I don’t even know if you’re fine… You left your dreams… You left your friends… You left me… but we are the ones who hurt you, aren’t we?’_

“So cruel… I was so cruel…” Junhoe titters faintly with tear-stained cheeks, missing all of his mind, half of his heart, and a part of his soul.

The soft rays of dawn poke out of the horizon, filling the sky with warmth and light. It’s beautiful, supposedly, but it can never be as beautiful and his hyung’s eye-crinkling smile. It can never be as bright as his hyung’s gleeful laughter. It can never be as warm as his hyung’s tightest embrace.

_’I failed again, hyung… I’m sorry. I promise I’ll find you… I promise I’ll tell you I love you.’_

By now, Junhoe wonders if that’s even a good idea. After the last thing his hyung saw of him, he wonders if it will make any difference.

Just like a puppet that is pulled by its strings, Junhoe’s thoughts are absent as he pushes himself up to his feet. He feels heavy yet weightless as the vessel of his being makes its way home. Wash up, breakfast and work. Everyday he feels something is missing, and of course he does, because the spark that returned to his life disappeared again. Junhoe tries his best not to worry anyone, so he works diligently when needed to, and when he’s off, he goes back searching. He tries. Calls and texts pile up, all unanswered.

The thought of quitting never passes his mind, because he knows well enough that it’ll never happen. Let him run and run till his feet bleed.

It will never match up to the bleeding of Hanbin’s heart.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“You’ve been generous recently, Junhoe-ssi. These arrangements are beautiful and so well-made… and they’re surprisingly cheap too.” A woman chuckles.

The corners of Junhoe’s lips quirk up slightly and he nods. Any chance to make anyone happy, he’ll take it, because at least their happiness can overpower his emptiness for a while. He excuses himself from the elderly couple who are clients of his and walks back to his band of brothers; the people he works with whenever there’s an event around the corner.

“Looks like we’ve got the flowers settled with already. In record time too. Congrats, Junhoe. I’ve never seen you so efficient before,” Donghyuk jokes as he crosses off a task from his to-complete list on his phone. The event manager turns to two other men who are having a--seemingly--serious conversation. Unfortunately for them, Donhyuk doesn’t want to waste time, so he calls them over.

“Have you discussed the menu with the clients?” He asks with a tilt of his head, directing his question to the older of the two. Yunhyeong nods and smiles. “They asked for simple dishes. No biggie for me. Cost isn’t gonna be a worry this time too,” he says before sharing a look with the chief event technician, Chanwoo. The younger’s forehead creases with worry but he nods anyway, and takes a step towards Junhoe while Yunhyeong guides Donghyuk elsewhere.

“Hyung… I’ve been meaning to tell you something,” Chanwoo starts off, and it’s obvious how his nerves start to set in, because his pupils couldn’t stop moving around. Junhoe’s eyebrows furrow at this, concerned about what his dongsaeng is about to tell. After knowing him for a few years, Junhoe is aware that the younger always hides problems that he faces. Junhoe would usually have to corner the boy before he actually spills anything. Now that Chanwoo was the one that approached first, Junhoe is all ears.

“B-but please don’t go storming up to my place and break things. And don’t start yelling. I’ll leave to give you guys some time, I will. Just don’t be mean and hurt anyone okay? Or yourself-” the younger starts rambling and Junhoe’s furrowed brows start to arch up. “Woah, Chanu, Chanu, calm down. What the hell are you talking about?” Junhoe asks as he grabs the younger firmly by his shoulders.

“It’s- It’s Hanbin-hyung… I’m sorry, hyung. He’s been staying at my place for a while now.”

Junhoe feels a vein in his brain snap, because he ends up staring at poor Chanwoo for almost a whole minute, eyes blank and mouth slightly agape. “Uhm, hyung?” Suddenly the hands on Chanwoo’s shoulders tighten and Chanwoo lets out a little whimper; scared. “W-wha-... When… H-how..?” Junhoe asks, voice barely above a whisper as he stares at the younger but his expression only holds sadness.

“He knew I wouldn’t tell you. He knew I wouldn’t bring you there once I promised,” Chanwoo says, and instead of Junhoe having his hands on Chanwoo to support him, Junhoe is using them to support himself now. His legs are growing weak all of the sudden, and Chanwoo holds onto Junhoe’s sides to hold him up. “I’m sorry, hyung… He thought I was capable of keeping him sane but- hyung, he’s not eating anything else other than ramyun anymore! And you’ve been losing your head ever since he disappeared- I just- I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I don’t like how things are right now…”

Junhoe’s head hangs low as he clings onto Chanwoo for dear life. If it weren’t for being in a place where other eyes can witness, Junhoe would’ve just collapsed onto the younger. Days, weeks, up to a whole month of searching and turns out his hyung has been kept away as a secret to him. Junhoe feels like screaming his lungs out. He wants to feel betrayed, but other feelings are flooding his chest. Relief, longing, sadness, regret and hatred for himself all ball up inside of him. “Hyung? I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“No, Chanwoo… It’s okay,” Junhoe mumbles before lifting his head up to meet the younger’s eyes, smiling softly in reassurance as he straightens himself back up and retracts his arms. “Thank you so much for telling me… When- when can I see him? C-can I see him?” Chanwoo purses his lips and looks away for a bit, thinking probably, then he nods. “Yeah… maybe tonight at eight? I can go to Yun-hyung’s place for the night.”

Junhoe glances at his watch. He only nods, because the bile that suddenly collects makes him uneasy. _’Four hours…’_ He feels like fainting.

_’Do you even want to see me again, hyung?’_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Take care, Junhoe. I mean it. And goodluck,” Yunhyeong says in all seriousness and nods before he leaves, Chanwoo following closely behind.

Junhoe grips the sides of his pants as he turns back to Chanwoo’s door, anxious to see what’s beyond it. Whether there will be a smile or a scowl, stares or glares, butterflies or knives. Junhoe’s was sure that he calmed himself earlier. He already told himself the plan and went through it many times. But right now standing there, everything’s gone. He doesn’t remember what to do, what to say. Screw all backup plans that also decided to leave his memory. He loses steam, not wanting to do it anymore. _‘Maybe I should just… run?’_

Junhoe scowls at his own thinking, because after everything he’s put himself through, he thinks of leaving now? Junhoe just can’t help but hate his own existence more now. Then the feeling of wanting to see his hyung returns and he’s already pushing the door open. He curses himself mentally and steps in, taking a deep breath before scanning Chanwoo’s living room. No one.

 _“He’s usually in the guest room. Never wants to come out, really. You have to just go in, because he’ll never leave.”_ Chanwoo’s words repeat themselves as Junhoe finds said room. Lingering at the door, he presses his ear against the smooth wood, wanting to hear any signs of life on the other side. He doesn’t hear anything, so he thinks that Hanbin may be sleeping. He doesn’t know if it’s a good idea to disturb him. But then he’s conflicted, because maybe being able to see his hyung while his hyung won’t know of his presence will help him. However upon opening the door, Hanbin is nowhere to be found. Then he hears the sound of a shower running. _’Oh…’_

Junhoe quietly closes the door behind him as he enters, then he just stands awkwardly in the center of the room, unsure of what to do. He makes a move to sit on the bed as he waits, leaning against the cold wall. Sitting alone has never been the best thing for Junhoe to do, because it lets his mind wander a little too far than he prefers it to. Worries fill him again, doubts too. _’What if he hates me? I shouldn’t be here. I’m breaching privacy, aren’t I? Shit, what if he yells at me? What if he ignores me?’_

On the bed is a t-shirt, and Junhoe recognizes it as he reaches out for it. It didn’t feel crisp warm like how clothes would feel if they were just washed, so he takes a risk and brings it up to his nose. The fabric is drenched in the scent of Hanbin, and Junhoe’s forced to remember every single hug he’s ever shared with his hyung. His eyes grow heavy as his brain tortures him, sucking out all energy he’s ever managed to get from what little sleep he has been having. _I can’t let myself fall asleep… Hanbin… what if he runs away again? What if he disappears…. again....’_ Junhoe doesn’t hear when the shower turns off, because he’s already knocked out by total exhaustion.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Junhoe jolts awake about twenty minutes after--not that he actually kept track of time--and looks around himself, confused for a moment when he takes in the unfamiliar room he is in. In his hand is a shirt that he has little to no memory of but he’s gripping it tightly. It takes another second for him to remember that he’s here for Hanbin and he springs up to his feet and stumbles as he barrels towards the silent bathroom. He flings the door open. It’s empty.

“No, no, no,” Junhoe mutters as the panic sets in and he rushes out of the room and into the living room. The space was wide, and unfortunately, empty as well. Junhoe’s hand clenches around the worn fabric in his hold and his eyes were wild as they looked around. Room to room he checks to see if his hyung had moved, but they are all empty. Junhoe is practically sprinting as he turns a corner at the far end of the house where the kitchen is, and in the kitchen he stops, eyes blown wide open and teary.

 _’Hanbin… Hanbin-hyung,’_ his heart calls out, but his lips don’t move. They tremble while his voice stays stuck in his throat. They are just as afraid as Junhoe is, and Junhoe hates that. He hates the fact that the name he’s been uttering close to too many times before fails to form on his tongue now. He can only stare wistfully at his hyung’s back, the older watching over something on the stove.

Maybe Junhoe was loud, or maybe his large presence couldn’t ever pass by unnoticed, but Hanbin realizes that he’s there and looks up from his pot, then looks over his shoulder. That’s when the two stared at each other, eye to eye, no emotions present other than shock, but that’s more on Junhoe’s part. Junhoe’s mouth opens and closes, wanting to say something--anything--but then Hanbin raises a brow at him. “Need something?” He asks, acting like your everyday Hanbin, and Junhoe is lost.

Junhoe’s first thought is to say ‘no’, because he didn’t need anything, but then it’s a ‘yes’, because he does need his hyung. The awkwardness pressures him and in the end he says, “...maybe?” Hanbin sighs and rolls his eyes before turning back to his cooking. “Okay, just tell me when you actually need something,” Hanbin says--so normally that Junhoe’s brain isn’t comprehending the situation well--and he turns off the stove before filling two bowls with the ramyun he had just cooked.

“Two?” Junhoe asks all of the sudden, standing weirdly in the entryway. Hanbin looks up at him and nods. “The other one’s for Chanwoo-” The words are like a slap of reality across Junhoe’s face and his jaw tightens. _’Of course. What were you thinking, Junhoe?’_ He asks himself.

“-when he gets back. I’m surprised he’s not here yet, though. It’s quite late,” Hanbin says, looking up to a clock hanging on the wall opposite of the stove. Hanbin brings the two bowls over to a small four-seater dining table and sets them down. “Actually, he’s staying at Yunhyeong-hyung’s place tonight...” Junhoe says. “Really? Dang, why didn’t he tell me? Now this is just going to go to waste,” Hanbin grumbles as he looks pointedly at Chanwoo’s bowl after sitting down. “Yeah…”

“Have you eaten, Junhoe?” Hanbin asks, and Junhoe feels the name that Hanbin used stab him through the heart. There wasn’t the affectionate “June-yah” anymore. There wasn’t even a single honorific to his name. The air starts feeling cold against Junhoe’s skin. Remembering that Hanbin asked him a question, he slowly shakes his head. “No, I haven’t.” Hanbin nods and motions to the other bowl. “Okay, you can eat Chanu’s then. Let’s not have it go to waste.”

Junhoe doesn’t smile as he moves to sit opposite of Hanbin. If it wasn’t for his actual hunger, he would’ve declined, but his empty stomach desperately needs a refill and he quietly thanks Hanbin for the food before he eats--or rather inhales--it. “Aigoo, slow down! You’re gonna choke on the ramyun. When was the last time you even ate properly? Three hours ago?” Hanbin scolds after hearing aggressive slurping. Junhoe looks up with a mouth full of food and he has to stifle a laugh to not choke. “The last time…” Junhoe pauses to think after swallowing. “Three weeks ago,” he mutters, and the mood that was about to warm up turns cold again. “Oh,” is all Hanbin says, and he’s already back to eating.

Junhoe isn’t used to the awkward atmosphere when eating with his hyung, so when his bowl empties a lot faster than he’d like, he’s left to dwell in the suffocating air. It’s about time he gets to the point of being there. “Hanbin-hyung… I’m sorry. About that day, I mean. I was just settling things with-” “I know, Bobby explained everything to me. It’s okay. You’ve got nothing to apologize for,” Hanbin cuts in, not looking up even once.

Junhoe is restless because the guilt is still there. “B-but you- I didn’t know that you were there and I just- I didn’t think you’d-” Hanbin intercepts again with clearing his throat then setting his chopsticks down into his empty bowl. “Like I’ve said, there’s nothing to apologize for, really. It’s okay Junhoe… I’m over it,” Hanbin says as his eyes finally meet Junhoe’s confused ones. “Yeah, I’ll be honest. When I saw you with him, especially when you kissed him, I just... broke, okay? But I’m okay now. I’ve healed. I’ll be back to run the shop soon. Don’t worry about me.”

When Hanbin gets up and takes his empty bowl, Junhoe suddenly feels nauseous, regretting that he ate when his emotions are all over the place. “You sure?” Junhoe asks, because he doesn’t believe it at all. He can’t believe that his heartbroken hyung had gotten over it so quickly. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m sorry I’ve been a bother to you. I’ve really gotten over everything. You can go back to Bobby, I won’t mind anymore,” Hanbin says, voice soft with a hint of shakiness. “What..?” Junhoe’s chest is burning with pain.

“I’m saying that you don’t have to feel guilty being with Bobby-hyung anymore. I’m done, Junhoe. I’ve learned to accept this and I got over you,” Hanbin says and the smile on his face looked too sincere for Junhoe to accept. “That’s… good,” Junhoe chokes out, not knowing what he’s saying anymore. Hanbin’s smile falters for a moment before he moves to do the dishes, leaving Junhoe with ears that ring deafeningly and eyes that sting and go blind with welled up tears. Before he knew it, a sob shakes his weak body first, then Junhoe breaks down like he never had before.

“No… n-no, no, no… This- t-this isn’t what I w-wanted,” Junhoe tries to speak, but the harsh sobbing breaks every bit of his sentences. Hanbin hears this and he immediately whips around. “June?” The sight of his dongsaeng weeping uncontrollably into his hands is painful, and Hanbin feels sympathy and protectiveness surge into him, but he keeps himself grounded.

“I-I wanted you… I wanted y-you! I wanted you ever s-since middle school, goddangit. But I was fucking dumb! I-I didn’t fucking know what l-love was… A-and when I l-learned-... w-when I finally h-had a chance, I fucking screwed it. S-such a dumbass. A big f-fat dumbass.” Junhoe doesn’t stop spitting out self-hatred, and Hanbin can’t sit still anymore.

“Hey, hey, quit that. Quit it, Junhoe,” he says as he goes around the table to get to the younger. He grabs Junhoe by his wrist and with a big tug, he pulls Junhoe off his seat and into his arms. Junhoe is like a ragdoll as he sinks into Hanbin’s embrace, but his weight is too much, so Hanbin ends up stumbling and they both plop down onto the ground. Hanbin adjusts his sitting position before he hoists his large dongsaeng onto his lap, cradling the younger the best he can. Junhoe automatically hides his face into Hanbin’s shoulder, sobbing like a baby still. “So cruel… s-so cruel… I hurt the p-person who I love when in f-fact I wanted him the m-most. F-fucking selfish… fucking s-stupid.” Hanbin has never heard Junhoe talk about himself with so much spite before, and like it or not, it’s hurting him as well.

“Junhoe, stop,” Hanbin tries calmly, but when Junhoe doesn’t stop he grips the younger by the shoulders. “Koo Junhoe, enough!” Hanbin says sternly. Junhoe flinches at that, looking no less like a kicked puppy. “Stop doing that, okay? The only reason you’re stupid is because you’re doing this to yourself! Don’t you know you’re hurting me too?” With that, Hanbin has Junhoe’s full attention, and as if he’s snapped back to his senses, Junhoe keeps his mouth shut. Hanbin takes in his dongsaeng’s red, tear-streaked face and his expression softens.

“You’re a wreck. Hold on,” Hanbin says before he gently slides Junhoe off of his lap. He gets up to grab a tissue and then he’s back, kneeling in front of Junhoe and holding the tissue out. Junhoe wants to take the tissue from him, but then his hand gets swatted away. “H-hyung-” “Be quiet. You’re disgusting and you got it all over my shirt,” Hanbin grumbles, but he’s looking at Junhoe with fond eyes as he reaches over to wipe the mess off of Junhoe’s face. Tears and mucus alike, Hanbin doesn’t care when he’s wiping them off. After he’s done, he reaches up to card his hand through the younger’s hair to push it out of his eyes.

“Such a baby… How embarrassing,” Hanbin remarks before standing up again to dispose off the tissue. Junhoe looks like all sorts of tired as he gets himself to stand, body still shaking now and then from small sobs. Hanbin eventually returns to Junhoe to check if he’s alright, and the younger looks embarrassed. “Sorry about your shirt,” he mumbles. Hanbin shakes his head then takes both of Junhoe’s hands in his.

“You love me?” Hanbin asks, a teasing smirk on his face making Junhoe a lot more flustered. Junhoe wants to say yes, he wants to say he loves his hyung more than anything, but his useless voice decides that it will break everytime Junhoe even tries. In the end Junhoe shuts his eyes tight and nods vigorously, and Hanbin can’t help but smile. “Well that’s just great. And here I thought I’ve finally gotten over you. What a waste of efforts,” Hanbin jokes in his murmuring. He laughs a little when Junhoe gives him a confused look then shakes his head before walking off. He took the two stacked bowls on the table and brought them to the sink to wash.

“Just in case if you’re too dumb to get me, and I think you most probably are, I love you too. Unfortunately,” Hanbin mumbles, not bothering to turn to Junhoe. If being dumb is what it is, then Junhoe is definitely dumb because it takes a second for him to understand, but he eventually does and in the next second he’s got his arms wrapped around his hyung for a back hug and he buries his face into his hyung’s shoulder. “June-yah, I can’t wash the dishes properly if you do this,” Hanbin complains, but Junhoe only lifts his head up and smiles sheepishly.

“I’m not gonna let you go. Not again,” Junhoe whispers softly into Hanbin’s ear. The blood immediately rushes to Hanbin’s face and Hanbin clicks his tongue. “Oh no, Koo Poet is being all cheesy again,” Hanbin says in fake exasperation, but then he receives a soft kiss on the cheek and he’s forced to turn off the faucet. “June-yah,” Hanbin turns his head to Junhoe who is still facing him, so their noses bump softly and Hanbin nuzzles the younger, lips parted by only a hair’s breadth. “Kiss me here.”

Junhoe obeys without a second to waste and kisses his hyung’s plump lips. Junhoe may seem all calm and collected as he focuses on tackling the bottom lip, but his brain imploded. He has spent days imagining what kissing Hanbin would feel like, but he never expected that the older’s lips could be so plush and warm, soft and moist. He tastes a faint flavour of ramyun seasoning, so he takes Hanbin’s bottom lip and rolls it between his teeth, making Hanbin cuss breathlessly into his mouth.

Junhoe’s finally feeling a slight cramp from craning his neck, so he groans and pulls away. In a quick move he turns Hanbin to face him, Hanbin only managing to take a single breath, before their lips collide again. Junhoe kisses deeply, passionate and wet, a hand lightly gripping on his hyung’s hair. Hanbin’s lips are addictive--too addictive. Hanbin hooks his wrists onto Junhoe’s neck since his hands are slightly wet, and he moans softly into the kiss. Pent up tension, frustration, longing and all sorts are poured into the kiss. It’s only when they’re breathless that they break apart, panting softly against each other’s lips.

Junhoe is in a daze as he pants. He probably lost every bit of oxygen and his brain needs to kickstart again. Hanbin’s doing a lot better on his part, so he chuckles softly against the younger’s chin. “You okay there?” He asks, leaning away to see his dongsaeng’s flushed face. Junhoe’s eyes clear up to see his hyung looking up at him, lips red and raw, hair a mess courtesy of Junhoe’s fingers, and he bites his lip.

“Nope. Nu-uh, enough action for one day. My brain hurts. I’m gonna go use the guest bed. Hope you don’t mind sleeping on the floor. Good night, Hanbin-hyung,” Junhoe blabbers as he untangles himself and makes a dramatic turn to leave the kitchen. Hanbin watches this incredulously at first, but then he’s laughing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It doesn’t take long for Hanbin to finish up with the cleaning, managing to calm the little timber of his that Junhoe conveniently did not notice. _‘Man, does June know how to kiss,’_ he thinks to himself as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip, remembering how well Junhoe treated it. With the way Junhoe gives just the right amount of attention to his upper lip as well, the perfect suction, wetness and time, Hanbin thinks he’s a professional.

Then a sneaky thought enters his mind. _‘Did Bobby feel this too..? Did June kiss him just as hard? Or was Bobby the one who taught June how to kiss this way? Was Bobby the one June practiced on?’_ The thoughts make Hanbin uncomfortable, so he shakes them away and quickens his steps to his temporary room. Upon opening the door, he sees Junhoe turn to him and the tips of the younger’s ears immediately turn red. “What took you so long?” Junhoe asks with a pout, and Hanbin raises a brow. Behind the younger, Hanbin can see a red object that Junhoe somehow tries to hide.

“I thought you were sleeping already,” Hanbin says as closes the room door and leans back against it. Junhoe face scrunches up slightly with the pink pout on his lips, and Hanbin’s heart melts. “Uh, no? I’m like- waiting for you. So you- I dunno- can come into bed with me? Like boy… friends? Heh, unless you’re too shy like a little girl,” Junhoe tries to taunt, but his words only make Hanbin grin.

“What did you say? Like what?” Hanbin teases and Junhoe sighs exasperatedly, but his blushing grew brighter. “Don’t even try,” Junhoe grumbles with narrowed eyes. “Can you just get your ass over here so I can cuddle you to sleep?” Junhoe finally says, deciding that it’ll hurt to blush any more than this. Hanbin only laughs as he makes his way to Junhoe, leaning down to peck his lips before Hanbin drops onto the bed. “Okay. Whatever you want, baby.” Hanbin doesn’t miss how shocked and betrayed Junhoe looked before the younger tackles him down to the bed. Hanbin just can’t stop laughing.

He feels so in love.

When the laughter dies down and leaves the two peaceful as they gaze at each other, Junhoe reaches somewhere behind him and pulls out the red object Hanbin saw earlier. It’s a rose, and the way Junhoe shyly presents and lays it in the space between them makes Hanbin’s heart swell. “I’ve never done this before…” Junhoe mumbles as he gazes and the delicate rose that Hanbin’s got a hand cupped over. “Three roses. They’re like my markers, my reassurances in… falling in love I guess. One is for ‘maybe’, two is for ‘yes’ and three is for ‘definitely’,” Junhoe laughs at himself, thinking he’s stupid, but Hanbin’s fond gaze tells him that he’s the only one thinking that way.

“So this is a ‘definitely’,” Hanbin says, grinning ear to ear, and Junhoe nods. “Three roses also mean something else.” Junhoe gazes deeply into Hanbin’s eyes and a small smile appears on his lips. With a deep breath, he finally confesses what Hanbin already knows.

“I love you… I love you, Hanbin.”

“Ah, then I love you too, Junhoe.”

Hanbin and Junhoe shared a few more kisses, a few more smiles and a few more whispers of love before they finally succumb to sleepiness. After a long month, at least this time Junhoe’s sleep will be a lot more peaceful, warm and cozy than before, because Junhoe knows that in his hyung’s arms is the best place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I read your comments... honestly, I was so disappointed in you guys...  
> JUST KIDDING  
> don't ya guys worry, the smexy will come in the bonus chap! xD  
> together with more fluff coz we definitely need more of that right? right? :D
> 
> if any one of you don't like the smexy then you can stop reading here!  
> I hope it's an okay ending...


	4. COOKIE : Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahah  
> Bonus chapter!
> 
> feat. some other ships lmao

Click!

Hanbin wakes up to a sudden sound and he opens his eyes to the sight of Chanwoo and Yunhyeong in the room, the younger holding his phone up. He also feels his hand entangled in thick yet soft locks of hair, so he looks down at his chest where his boyfriend has his head rested on.

 _‘Mmm, my boyfriend...’_ Hanbin blinks, taking a while to fully wake up. His hand absentmindedly starts to stroke the younger’s hair as his eyes flicker back up to the other two who are trying so hard to keep their laughter in. “You sure take a while to wake up,” Yunhyeong comments with a smirk and Chanwoo snaps another picture. The sound finally registers in Hanbin’s head.

“Hey, stop that. What do you think you’re doing?” Hanbin grumbles and squint at Chanwoo but the latter just giggles. “Taking pictures, hyung. As you can see, this is my phone and I have my phone’s camera turned on right now,” Chanwoo replies while waving his phone screen-side to Hanbin, speaking to the older as if he is a preschooler.

Hanbin clicks his tongue and reaches out to snatch the phone away, but Chanwoo’s too fast for him and the clinging koala bear that’s hugging his middle is restricting his moves. “Chanu-yah, how dare you disrespect your hyung!” Hanbin scolds but Chanwoo is just laughing, and Yunhyeong isn’t any help because he’s laughing too.

“Can you guys just shut up and leave,” comes a deep grumble from Hanbin’s chest, and Hanbin looks down to see Junhoe with a scrunched up face but his eyes are still closed. Hanbin thinks he looks like a grumpy baby; so cute! He’s awake and Hanbin can tell that he’s definitely annoyed with the uninvited company. “But this is my house though,” Chanwoo retorts, but then Junhoe’s eyes open and he sends a sharp glare at Chanwoo, making the maknae shiver a bit. Chanwoo cowers back and hides himself behind Yunhyeong.

“Junhoe-yah, this house is in fact _not_ yours or Hanbin’s, so you should really show some respect and maybe a little gratitude to the fellow host,” Yunhyeong says. “No,” is Junhoe’s simple answer before he curls himself even closer to Hanbin and buries his face deeper into the Hanbin’s chest. Hanbin laughs at this, because it doesn’t look like Junhoe’s gonna move any sooner. However after a short banter, Junhoe eventually gets kicked out while Hanbin gets waved off and a proper “See you later, hyung.”

As the couple walk off, Junhoe scampering to catch up with Hanbin, Chanwoo and Yunhyeong watch them through a window. “I can’t believe how much Junhoe acts like a puppy around Hanbin. Look at that. It’s actually kind of adorable... to some extent,” Yunhyeong says with an amused expression. “Yeah? Whatever. Now we have this house all to ourselves again! Come on, hyung, let’s go game!” Chanwoo says excitedly and Yunhyeong sighs at first, but then Chanwoo interlaces his fingers with Yunhyeong’s and drags him off. Yunhyeong chuckles as he stumbles along, smiling bright.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“So this is the one? The north star to your lost ship? The precious pearl in your deepest ocean of secrets? The dumb with your dumber?”

Hanbin pulls a little on his latex gloves before he turns around to the unfamiliar voice. He meets a man no taller than five foot four, a smirk gracing his delicate fairy-like features, lifting up the little heart-shaped mole on his cheek. Beside him is Junhoe, glaring with a scowl on his face while he holds a bouquet of lilies, carnations and gerbera for the shop.

“I should really stop letting you read my poems,” Junhoe says and the shorter grins up at him. “But you still do anyway,” he replies.

“Hey there. June-yah, who’s this?” Hanbin asks with a tilt of his head but the man in question steps forward to answer instead, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you. You’re Hanbin, right? I’m Kim Jinhwan, supposedly Junhoe’s soulmate before he went head over heels for you and ditched me. I’m also older than you so feel free to call me hyung,” Jinhwan says so casually and Hanbin is a little surprised. He is not sure which part of Jinhwan’s introduction that surprised him, but he shakes Jinhwan’s hand anyway.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Soulmate, huh? I don’t think June’s ever spoken of you before,” Hanbin mentions with a lopsided smile and Jinhwan gasps, throwing a betrayed look at Junhoe. Junhoe groans. “Hyung, there’s really nothing to speak of. He’s just a distant cousin-in-law of mine--or something--and he’s a real pain in the butt. He nags at me like he’s my mom then acts as if we’re connected by the hip!” Junhoe starts complaining immediately. Hanbin snickers. “Everyone’s a pain in the butt to you, June.”

“I know right? I’m just waiting for that one day when he realizes that he’s the actual turd that’s stinking everyone’s mornings,” Jinhwan adds a little uncharacteristically of him, because he’s that done with the stubborn dongsaeng. “Same here!” Hanbin says and the two hyungs high-five then laugh. “Junhoe, I like him. It’s decided. Your relationship will now have my blessing,” Jinhwan says, but Junhoe stands with an expression beyond betrayed.

“I’ve been attacked. And by two of the few people whom I actually care about. Oh, but do I care still? I think I’m starting to doubt,” Junhoe says dramatically with the flower bundle pressed against his chest and a hand up to his forehead. Junhoe does the iconic sulky head-turn before he spins on his heels to set his flowers into their rightful vase.

A permanent pout stays on Junhoe’s lips as he arranges the flowers with focus, making sure none of the beautiful pieces will get lost behind the rest. When he straightens back up, a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his middle and he gets a kiss on his nape. “You always look so cute when you’re concentrated working with flowers,” Hanbin murmurs softly against his skin, making him shiver and his ears turn red. Hanbin gently noses up the skin of his neck. “And I love how you always smell like flowers too. So sweet and calming…”

Junhoe has to save himself from blushing any brighter. “You know, if I wasn’t deeply in love with your very existence, I would’ve thought that was creepy instead of endearing.” Hanbin immediately lets go and swatts Junhoe on the shoulder. “Asshole. You’ll never let me be the romantic one, will you?” Hanbin whines and crosses his arms. Junhoe turns around chuckling and pulls Hanbin closer by the waist.

“Can’t do that, hyung. If I let you be the romantic too, you’ll be beyond perfect and I’ll have difficulties trying to prove my worth to you,” Junhoe explains and Hanbin blushes, but then hits Junhoe lightly on the chest. “See, you’re doing it again! How unfair,” Hanbin grumbles in a frown. Junhoe laughs before leaning over and he starts kissing Hanbin’s frown away.

“Woah, you weren’t kidding when you said they’re addicted to one another,” Jinhwan whispers at Bobby and Bobby nods. “Yeah, and here’s another horrible thing about being the third-wheeler. Apart from doing stupid stuff all the time, they tend to just randomly make eye contact and start laughing. No one else can ever get their jokes, only because they don’t really say anything. Like telepathy, man. You just feel ultimately left out,” Bobby tells Jinhwan with furrowed eyebrows throughout, and Jinhwan laughs and pats Bobby’s shoulder over sympathy.

“Oh- ew, oh my god. They’re eating each other’s faces!” Jinhwan points out as his nose scrunches in disgust and Bobby sighs, muttering a short “not again” before he picks up a crumpled paper and hurls it at Hanbin’s head. Hanbin pulls away and Junhoe joins him in glaring at Bobby, the younger’s arms tightening around the older protectively.

“Hey, you are not gonna extend working hours then make _me_ do all the work!”

Eventually, Junhoe is dragged out of the shop while Hanbin gets dragged off to work.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hanbin… Hanbin, please, open the door! Don’t shut me out like this…”

Junhoe kneels in front of Hanbin’s door and rests his head against the flat piece of wood that’s separating him from his lover. His knuckles are worn from knocking continuously but he’s not gonna give up. Rapping the red, sore knuckles on the door again, Junhoe calls out to Hanbin, pleading.

“Seven months… seven months, Hanbin. Haven’t you learned anything yet? Don’t you understand that I’m here for you? I have been and always will be, hyung. I don’t care for whatever reason you’re doing this. So you won’t hurt me? Bullshit!” Junhoe barks, but his voice is beyond exhausted and is close to breaking. “Open the door… Let me hold you… Let me tell you it’s okay to make mistakes…” Junhoe says, voice barely above a whisper.

“Don’t you know you’re hurting me too?”

_’That’s it… the sentence he said to me once. So this is what it feels like huh? I’m sorry, hyung. I understand now… how painful it is.’_

A click from the turning of the door lock alerts Junhoe and he looks up. The door opens up to a disheveled Hanbin, tired and upset as he looks at the younger apologetically. “June, I’m sorry,” he mumbles. Hanbin looks terrible. His face creases with what seems like the weight of the world. His skin is covered in a layer of sweat and his puffy eyes looked like they are about to gain eyebags. The wrecked man is also topped with a ruffled mop of greasy hair, completing his ever so miserable look.

Even in all that mess, even if he could be considered as _disgusting_ , Junhoe gets up on his feet and moves to wrap his hyung in a hug. Junhoe doesn't mind because getting to Hanbin is more important, but Hanbin stops him by raising his hands defensively. “Wait. Sorry, I want to hug you so bad too but I look, feel and smell like crap, so I’m going to shower first. You can wait inside,” Hanbin tells Junhoe. The younger frowns a bit but he nods, letting his lover clean up first.

Junhoe is laying at the bed as he waits, staring at the ceiling as his mind drifts in its own poetic world. When was the last time he wrote something for Hanbin? _'Oh ya, that was last week'_

When the bathroom door opens, Junhoe sits up immediately to greet his newly-showered boyfriend, but he wasn’t ready to greet said boyfriend who is in nothing but red boxers. The undergarment wraps his hyung' slim hips perfectly, and Junhoe wasn't wrong when he thought red suits his lover well. Junhoe lets his eyes run down his hyung's firm chest and prominent muscles, down the elegant curve of his back and abs carved by an angel. The hip tattoo that pokes out right above the waistband just completes Hanbin's type of attractiveness; sexy and dangerous.

Hanbin pulls the towel off his head and hangs it at the towel stand. When he turns to face Junhoe, his face is slightly red. Hanbin thinks it's because Junhoe has been crying, because this definitely isn't the first time he's been barely clothed in front of the younger. The first time, Junhoe could barely look at him.

_"Your abs and confidence make me inferior. I don't like that, hyung. Where is the pessimistic dumbass whom I fell in love with?"_

_"Wait, you don't like seeing me like this?"_

_"What? Who said that?"_

Junhoe quickly looks up and locks his eyes with Hanbin’s. Hanbin can only return the gaze with his tired, questioning eyes. Junhoe remembers why he is here. His expression softens immediately. “You okay?” He asks, holding his hand out. Junhoe thinks he has to get used to the view eventually, but right now what’s important is his hyung and his troubles.

“I’m getting better,” Hanbin smiles as he walks over and takes Junhoe’s hand. He is instantly pulled down into Junhoe’s arms and Junhoe hugs him so tight it is as if they have parted for years. But then again, for lovers, even as long as a day can be too much for them. It can be ridiculous, really.

Junhoe thinks it is strange to hug Hanbin’s bare body when Junhoe has up to his jacket on. Junhoe pulls away for a bit to at least remove his jacket, leaving just the black tee underneath it. Just like that, he presses a kiss to Hanbin's temple before he guides Hanbin to lie down and cuddle with him. The covers get pulled up to waist-level to cover them.

They lay in silence for a while, getting reacquainted with each other’s warmth. It's one of the best things in life, Junhoe thinks, and Hanbin will most certainly agree.

Hanbin’s skin has a fresh dampness to it as Junhoe runs his thumb under his hyung’s tired eye. Hanbin hums appreciatively, leaning into Junhoe’s touch, and Junhoe's heart melts. _He misses this._

Junhoe lifts his thumb and runs his index finger gently down the curves of Hanbin’s nose, a part of Hanbin that Junhoe loves so much. It may not be the typical cute and petite nose that all Koreans adore, but Junhoe loves his hyung's nose just the way it is. It's unique and it is one of the things that make Hanbin who he is. Junhoe leans in and kisses it, eliciting a soft giggle from Hanbin. That sound fills Junhoe’s chest with warmth and he can't help but smile like an idiot.

They gaze into each other’s eyes with smiles on their faces, exchanging 'I love you's through their wordless communication. Slowly, Junhoe’s smile drops and his expression morphs to a slightly serious one. Hanbin sighs softly. “I know. I know I’m being too hard on myself. I know mistakes happen and that they exist to make us better… I know all that. Baby, I’m sorry I pushed you away. At first I thought that you were the last person I wanted seeing me this way, but I was wrong. Having you here with me now… I’ve realized that I want you by my side more than anything. I'm sorry...”

The seriousness in Junhoe’s expression fades away. “It’s about time you got that right,” Junhoe remarks with a small scowl, but then they start laughing. This is probably one of the moments when people would question what the joke is, but sometimes the couple couldn't come up with an answer themselves.

“I love you, June-yah,” Hanbin says amidst the bits of laughter he has left and Junhoe grins, pulling Hanbin closer to kiss his lips. The kiss is a quick one because Junhoe still wants to say, “I love you too.”

With a smile on his face once again, Junhoe runs his fingers through Hanbin’s damp hair. He does this a few times to tame the wet strands then he starts massaging Hanbin's scalp. It is a sudden move, but Hanbin appreciates it. The warm fingertips that lightly graze against his scalp really do help him relax.

“I like this, June-yah,” Hanbin murmurs softly as his eyes flutter close. “Massages?” Junhoe asks and Hanbin smiles. “Being with you, I mean. But massages are definitely a thumbs up,” Hanbin corrects, making Junhoe roll his eyes a little because _he knows that_.

With eyes still closed, Hanbin enjoys the scalp massage but then he suddenly feels soft lips brushing against his tattooed shoulder. He squeaks and open his eyes, looking at Junhoe who is staring intently at his tattoo. “Do you think you’ll ever tattoo me? Should I even get a tattoo?” Junhoe asks, rubbing his fingers across Hanbin’s inked skin, making the older bite his lip.

“If you want one, sure. Whether you should or not… I don’t know. Having to work on tattoos every week, somehow I like the thought of you not having any. You become something different… something fresh? Is that even a word I can use for it?” Junhoe thinks about it for a bit then nods. “Yeah, I think I get you. Now that I’ve thought about it, I wouldn’t even know where to put the thing. There’s no part of mine that’ll look attractive with a tattoo.”

“That’s debatable, but you _are_ already hot just like this,” Hanbin says and wiggles his eyebrows, making Junhoe blush faintly. Hanbin knows that Junhoe will never let him win when it comes to words, but the way Junhoe suddenly lowers his voice and drag his fingers down Hanbin’s side makes his heart race.

“Not as hot as your bangin’ hip though…”

Hanbin feels Junhoe’s warm thumb trail down the tattoo on his hip bone, making him take in a shuddering breath as it moves lower and lower. “J-June, wait, I’m sensitive there,” Hanbin says and holds onto Junhoe’s hand to stop him, but Junhoe doesn’t stop because Hanbin’s grip is nowhere close to firm.

“Then why get a tattoo here? Or… did it become sensitive after you’ve gotten this tattoo?” Junhoe’s fingers linger at the waistband of Hanbin’s boxers and Hanbin bites his lip again, already feeling heat travel to his groin. A small bulge forms on his underwear and he's sure that Junhoe has already seen it. He is probably laughing in his head at Hanbin.

“Yeah, I t-think.”

“Looks like it goes lower,” Junhoe whispers low, eyes suddenly darker than they usually are.

“Yeah, but not that much lower- woah, June don’t- ah, ahh, June-yah! F-fuck.” Hanbin quickly shuts his eyes tight after Junhoe slipped his hand under his waistband and started fondling with his hardening length. More heat rushes to Hanbin’s cheeks and groin as he squirms slightly. A little embarrassed, Hanbin places his hand over Junhoe’s that’s underneath fabric--to stop him, a part of him says--but instead he presses down for more friction, hips bucking upwards greedily against Junhoe's palm.

“So eager~ I've only touched you just a bit,” Junhoe teases, but he is really trying to ignore his own straining erection in his jeans.

“Shut up, you pervert,” Hanbin growls. Junhoe can only snicker when he’s got his fingers around Hanbin and Hanbin cusses softly when Junhoe starts thumbing at his sensitive slit. "C-careful June-y-yahh..." The small shy sounds that Hanbin makes excites Junhoe, so he gets up and moves to lie on his belly between Hanbin’s legs.

"May I?" Junhoe asks for permission, and it is given an eager consent. Junhoe pulls Hanbin’s boxers off and Hanbin's erection springs out, hard and needy. Junhoe peppers kisses down Hanbin’s inked hipbone, making Hanbin writhe with pleasure. "Hnn... June..." Hanbin wonders if he's actually sensitive at every part he's got a tattoo on.

Hanbin tries to be brave enough to open his eyes, and when he does he sees Junhoe slowly kiss up from the base of his shaft to his tip. Then those sinful lips of his linger on Hanbin’s tip, suckling onto it to collect beads of precum that is oozing out. “Fuck, don’t do that, June!” Hanbin says breathily, mind splitting into two; one for thinking that Junhoe is hot and the other unhelpfully thinks he’s cute. _'Fuck, why do I feel like coming already? He's barely done anything!'_

Junhoe lays his tongue flat against the underside of Hanbin's cock and he licks a whole strip to the top. His tongue massages the head in slow, circular motions and Hanbin whimpers. This isn’t like Hanbin. After all the sex he’s had with others, he knows that he’s always the one cool and in control, but right now--”A-ah!”

Suddenly Junhoe takes in Hanbin’s whole length without difficulty, moaning as he tastes his hyung's pulsating meat. The moans send vibrations down Hanbin's shaft and Hanbin starts breathing quick, shallow breaths as his cock is consumed by a moist warmth. Junhoe only manages to bob his head once, twice, thrice and then Hanbin losses it. He inhales sharply, shooting a load into Junhoe’s mouth without warning. The sudden splatter of bitterness on Junhoe’s tongue makes Junhoe recoil backwards, so the milky fluid streaks his lips, chin and cheek. Hanbin sees this. _It's such a dirty look._ But then...

“Hanbin!” Junhoe glares up at his hyung. “You should’ve warned me. I could’ve choked! Aren’t you the more experienced one here? You should've said _something_.”

Hanbin immediately sits up. “Ah, sorry okay? This is my first time having a hot boyfriend suck me off so _so_ good and frankly, my brain stopped working for a bit there. Yikes, hold on.” Hanbin reaches over to his side table and grabs a few tissues while Junhoe sits up, then he helps wipe the mess off of Junhoe’s face.

When Hanbin lowers the used tissue, Junhoe steals a kiss from him. “I wanna do more, hyung…” Junhoe pleads quietly, making poor Hanbin think he’s cute even after what he did. Hanbin concludes that his brain isn't functioning right. He thinks by the end of this, he will probably go insane. But then the fake bravery returns.

“Sure, baby. Strip for me and I’m sure you’ll get me hard again in no time.”

Hanbin probably regrets his request, probably not. The fact that Junhoe obeys without hesitating isn’t too surprising, but then Junhoe does it slow; teasing. He has his bottom lip between his teeth and he just starts touching himself in an insanely lewd manner, up his sculpted abs and around his erect nipples as he takes his shirt off, down his inner thighs and around his hard on as pulls his pants down. He reveals black underwear that is barely holding in Junhoe's manhood. Hanbin's eyes follow attentively and he doesn’t even realize when he’s already popped another boner. Underneath jackets, sweaters and loose clothing, Hanbin didn’t expect to find something beyond beautiful.

“Is this good enough, hyung?” Junhoe asks as he slowly slips his boxers off and starts toying with his-- _’Holy fuck, baby you’re so huge…’_ \--erection.

Something in Hanbin’s brain snaps and he loses all his self control, pouncing onto Junhoe and slamming him down onto the mattress. “June- June, baby, I wasn’t ready for this. What the actual fuck, baby? You’ve already made me cum, you're driving me nuts,” Hanbin groans as he eyes his boyfriend hungrily before enveloping his plump lips in feverish kisses--long, hot and wet--all while Hanbin grinds against his boyfriend’s larger, leaking cock.

They part and pant harshly, Junhoe’s face flushed with heat up to the tips of his ears. Hanbin is more than ready to advance. “Mmm baby, I wonder how it feels like to be squeezed between that thick ass of yours~" Hanbin murmurs as he reaches to grope and knead Junhoe's luscious behind, making the younger gasp.

"As much as I want that big fat cock of yours to fuck me so hard, probably until I can't walk, I'm dying to know how good you feel, baby~” Hanbin pecks Junhoe’s lips before reluctantly pulling away, the younger whimpering at the loss of friction, then he digs into his drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

Coating his fingers with the fluid, he circles his middle finger around Junhoe’s tight hole and slowly pushes it in all the way. Junhoe’s muscles tighten immediately as he squirms, a faint moan escaping his lips. “Shh, relax… I’ll stretch you out, don’t worry.” Hanbin fingers his boyfriend with a steady pace before he inserts the second digit and starts scissoring, stretching Junhoe out and making him bite his lip. Soon after, Hanbin adds the third. Junhoe lets the dirty noises roll out of his mouth as Hanbin prepares him, and when the fingers brush against a nub of nerves in him, he lets out pleasured cry.

“Hyung, I want you. I want you t-to- uhnn,” Junhoe moans and moves his hips to fuck himself onto his hyung's fingers, wanting them to hit his precious spot again.

“You want me to do what, baby?” Hanbin asks as he purposefully denies Junhoe of his pleasure. Junhoe groans, knowing exactly what Hanbin is trying to do. That kinky prick is trying to make him beg, which Junhoe isn't quite fond of because it hurt his pride. However, looks like it’s Hanbin’s lucky day, because Junhoe is getting desperate to the point where his length twitches.

“I want you to get inside. P-please, fuck me… I want your hard cock inside me so bad, hyung. F-fuck me plea- shit!” Hanbin’s already got his tip into Junhoe, and with a single rock of his hips, his whole length is sucked in by Junhoe's tightness. Hanbin groans as he pulls back almost all the way, gliding against the younger's slick walls, and he snaps his hips forward again, and Junhoe throws his head back onto the mattress. Hanbin doesn’t waste his time by going slow, so he brings Junhoe’s legs over his shoulders and fucks the younger in an unsteady yet increasing pace, making the younger gasp and moan uncontrollably with his cock dripping onto himself.

“June, ahhh… You’re doing s-so good, baby. You’re taking my cock so well. You love it don't you, baby? Can you feel me fucking you hard and deep? This is your gift for pleasing me~” Hanbin coos and Junhoe can only answer with a slur of moans and ‘yes’ as Hanbin thrusts into him faster, shaking the bed violently every time his hips slap against Junhoe's thighs. Hanbin angles himself and hits hard into Junhoe. When Junhoe responds with a choked cry and his back arches, Hanbin knows he’s hit the spot.

Hanbin lets go of Junhoe's legs and wraps his arms around Junhoe’s middle before pounds into him, hitting the spot countless of times that Junhoe moans incoherent words, mouth agape and eyes rolled back. Junhoe’s knuckles turn white as he grips onto the bed sheets like his life depends on it. Junhoe has always been a loud one, even in bed, so Hanbin silences him with his lips.

It’s been months since Hanbin last had sex. Ever since he dated Junhoe, he has only gotten as far as fantasize for release. Until now of course. Unfortunately because of that he’s a little out of practice, so his stamina doesn’t last as long as he wants it to. Hanbin is close, and he knows Junhoe is too, so he has to do something.

"I need some help, baby. Come here." It takes some strength for Hanbin to hoist his large boyfriend up and they shift into a sitting position, Junhoe now able to lend some help. And Junhoe does, lifting himself up and slamming back down onto Hanbin as Hanbin thrusts up into him in perfect synchronization. Junhoe’s hands tangle up in Hanbin’s hair and Hanbin hides his face into Junhoe chest, taking advantage of the position to mouth over Junhoe’s hard nipples and leave a few love marks here and there.

“H-hyung, I’m close- ah, so close.” Junhoe gasps out his lover's name as he reaches his climax, white shooting onto both of their bodies. Junhoe tightens around Hanbin and Hanbin releases soon after into into his boyfriend's caverns. Exhausted from both sex and holding up his large boyfriend, Hanbin loses his stability and couple drops onto the soiled bed. Hanbin pulls out slowly, careful of his boyfriend's post-climax sensitivity, and fluid leaks from his used hole.

“That was insane,” Junhoe finally speaks after minutes of silence and panting. Hanbin laughs breathlessly as he turns his head to look at Junhoe. “No kidding,” Hanbin replies before he rolls over to place a kiss on Junhoe’s lips. Junhoe smiles. “I love you, Hanbin… And uh, sorry. I was heavy, wasn’t I?” Junhoe’s smile turns sheepish.

“Not too heavy, no,” Hanbin replies, and suddenly the sheepish smile on Junhoe’s face turns into a smirk. “I like the way you dirty talked me~” Junhoe teases, and Hanbin is about to tell him off until Junhoe stops him with kisses. If Hanbin was honest, he’d say that he loves after-sex kisses, but then again he loves all kisses with Junhoe so that’s unnecessary.

“Wanna go clean?”

“What?” Hanbin asks, eyelids growing heavy. “Hyung, we’re disgusting right now. I jizzed everywhere! Come on, let’s go- eh? Hyung? Hanbin?” Junhoe scowls as he looks at his lover’s sleeping figure, and he rolls his eyes. Since he plans on showering with his hyung later, _Because why not?_ , he gets up and takes some tissues to clean what he can. When he’s finally done, he plants one last kiss on Hanbin’s lips before curling into his side, ready to sleep.

“I love you too, Junhoe,” he hears before sleep finally takes him adrift.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Oh hey Hanbin. Here for Junhoe, I’m guessing?” Hanbin looks at the pretty and petite hyung that’s standing with an equally pretty and petite vase in hand. Before Hanbin can answer, Yejin tut-tuts and cuts in. “Jinanie, do remind me when was the last time he’s ever come for anything else. As you can see, love birds will always fly back to one another after parting even for the shortest of time.”

“They’ll go crazy if they don’t,” Mrs Koo adds from behind the counter. All three florists start laughing and Hanbin just smiles sheepishly. Hanbin looks around the place and furrows his brows, doing another 360-degree turn just to make sure he wouldn’t miss anything.

“Where is he, by the way? I don’t see him. Did he go out?”

Mrs Koo chuckles and shakes her head. “Oh, he’s here somewhere.” The elderly woman clears her throat. “KOO JUNHOE! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOUR BETTER HALF IS HERE,” she calls out at the top of her lungs, making everyone in the building flinch, their eardrums momentarily dysfunctional. (Yes, it’s an exaggeration but ya know xD)

Just a moment after and Junhoe springs up from his squatting position behind a large pot, but he forgets that there is another pot hanging above so he headbutts it then crumples back down in pain. “Aaaaaaaaghhhh,” he groans, pressing his hands onto his aching head, then makes a small whimper. Hanbin winces and instantly rushes over to collect him.

“Ouch, that looks like it hurts,” Jinhwan purposely states the obvious and gets a disapproving eye roll from Yejin. “Oh dear,” Mrs Koo mutters in concern.

“Oh god. Baby, are you alright?” Hanbin asks as he moves to kneel down to Junhoe, but Junhoe waves him off and stands up instead, hand still rubbing his bruising head. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.” Junhoe mumbles then he lowers his hand, face still a little twisted with pain.

“Are you sure? No bleeding? No cracks? Concussion maybe?” Hanbin says more jokingly now, but he’s still a teensy bit worried. Junhoe grunts. “Don’t be dramatic, hyung. I said I’m okay. It’s probably gonna bruise a bit but that’s it.”

“Hey, accidents with the head aren’t to be taken lightly. And I just wanted to make sure my big baby of a boyfriend is okay, is that wrong?” Hanbin asks with arms crossed over his chest. “Excuse you, I am _not_ a baby,” Junhoe protests. “But you’re _my_ baby, though. Adorable, clingy and whiny. That’s just about accurate, right?” Junhoe grunts.

“Nope. ‘Cause no baby can do this!” Junhoe grabs Hanbin’s arm and slings it over his shoulder then hooks an arm under Hanbin’s knees, holding firmly onto Hanbin’s side as he hoists his hyung up bridal-style. Hanbin squeaks and immediately wraps his arms around Junhoe’s neck to secure himself, making Junhoe laugh in triumph. Just at that moment, Bobby enters the shop.

“Bobby! Just in time to witness the leave of the newly weds,” Jinhwan waves to the man who’s looking at the couple with a grin.

“So Hanbin’s gonna be the wifey? I honestly never imagined this happening,” Bobby says, and that makes the two women in the shop giggle before they walk off to their own business. Hanbin to glares at him. “Oookay, enough of that. Baby put me down please I can’t stand this humiliation,” Hanbin mumbles the second part for only Junhoe’s ears and Junhoe complies, not before pecking Hanbin’s pouty lips.

Junhoe smiles fondly at Hanbin before he directs a smirk to his two hyungs. “I’ll have you guys know that we are not newly-weds, but we are in fact already on our first year together. We have a house, our daughter Koo Bbangdaeng to get home to, and then a lovely dinner totally not cooked by me. So if you will excuse us,” Junhoe swaggers as he walks to the door, a flushed Hanbin grinning stupidly right behind.

Jinhwan gags and Bobby whistles supportively. “Don’t forget to use protection!” Bobby yells after them, since he can guess what the unsaid plans are. Junhoe is already outside but Hanbin pauses at the door.

“You too, Bobby!” Hanbin yells back, and Bobby gives him a weird look which Hanbin smirks at. “Oh come on, most of us already know that you and Dongii meet up for more than your brother’s wedding preparations,” Hanbin says and winks, leaving Jinhwan to clap in an amused way at speechless Bobby.

Hanbin finally catches up with Junhoe who isn’t too far ahead and he notices the black medium-sized box Junhoe is holding. “What? Where did that come from?” Hanbin asks as he takes the box from Junhoe who just shrugs. “That’s not important. What’s inside is.”

Hanbin’s eyebrows furrow as he takes in the details on the box: black in color with a matte finish instead of gloss, white leaves in the shape of hearts decorate the cover, the designs embossed in a ring-like formation; and there is a beautifully printed cursive of 'For You' in the middle. Hanbin carefully opens the box. He reveals nine roses arranged neatly by the box shape; three in a row, all perfect in size, color and shape.

“Nine?” Hanbin asks curiously. He knows that his boyfriend is fond of using flowers to convey his feelings, what with being a florist and all, but it's hard for Hanbin to keep track of that arrangements hold what kind of meanings, because there's just too many.

“You should look it up online, hyung,” Junhoe answers with a smile that’s growing wider, but his eyes are watching Hanbin patiently. Something glints in the center of the middle rose, so Hanbin leans closer to see it better. Then, he stops in his tracks. “J-June… This is…”

“A promise ring… just like mine.” Junhoe lifts his hand to show a similar band of silver secured comfortably around his ring finger. Hanbin has never seen that before. Junhoe must have put it on when Hanbin wasn't looking, because with all the hand-holding they have done in the past, Hanbin couldn't have possibly missed it.

“You’ve done so much for me, hyung. Ever since the day you accepted my sorry ass into your life again, you’ve given me so much love, so much happiness. At one point I hated myself so much… but you loved me more than anything. I didn’t think I deserved it… I didn’t think I deserved you. But I just-” Junhoe’s voice cracks, and he is suddenly aware of how cheesy he sounds. He swallows thickly.

“UH- So yeah, I got this for you… for us,” Junhoe quickly picks the ring out of the rose and takes Hanbin’s hand in his. He holds Hanbin's hand for a while and runs his thumb across the knuckles, having one last look at the bare fingers before he slips the ring easily onto Hanbin’s ring finger. He smiles at how it fit just perfectly. The two stare down at their matching rings, the only difference on them is that they each have their own lover’s name on theirs.

If Hanbin’s heart was already swelling before, now he feels like it’s about to explode with how much love he feels for and from the younger. It always fills his heart to the brim.

“Extra as always, huh?” Hanbin looks up to a pair of eyes reflecting the same fondness, the same promise, and Hanbin beams with the smile that only Junhoe knows how to bring out of him.

“I love it.” Hanbin cups both of Junhoe’s cheeks then brings the taller down and kisses him, soft and sweet and first, but then Junhoe’s arms wrap around his waist and they kiss harder, passionate and full of feelings. Hand roaming backs, fingers entangle in hair. They don’t care if they are watched by the birds in the dusk skies, because they are in their own world... and they are in love.

The kiss finally breaks and they pant softly against each other’s lips.

“Y-You should’ve waited until we’re back at home for this. I kinda have some... complications now,” Hanbin whispers embarrassedly to Junhoe. Junhoe grins sheepishly. “Yeah, that’s actually what I planned but then I kinda got too excited and just… surprise?”

Hanbin sighs and facepalms. “Let’s just get home already! I have dinner to cook too and it’s getting late!” Hanbin slots his hand into Junhoe’s and they both start running to their cozy condominium--Hanbin doing so a little uncomfortably.

“Hanbin, I love you!”

“Jee, must you shout it out so loudly?”

“Of course!”

“Ugh, fine. I love you too, June!”

“Woohoo!”

.  
.  
.

_Nine roses: “I want to be with you forever”_

_Because Junhoe knows what he wants with Hanbin;_

_And what he wants is **forever**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh first time writing smut kay (yes I edited stuff lol)
> 
> ANYWAYS hope you guys enjoyed the fluff!  
> Yes, the fluff. Yeah- no, no not the other thing- no- ...
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry if there's mistakes. in a rush rn. I'll edit later)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm also working on Be My Sheild, this one has an undetermined update schedule.  
> Also sorry for the badly arranged dialogues lol


End file.
